Strange Girl
by Saiyon
Summary: Bella is a strange girl who is always hungry, always tired, and wants to avoid any kind of trouble. When she moves to Forks to avoid the drama around Renee and her new husband, she never expected to end up knee deep in vampire drama, or to meet a girl who changes her whole world... Tanya/Bella ending.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Okay, I know I shouldn't be starting another story so soon. The problem is, I got this idea, and ended up writing, and had some trouble stopping. In the end, I figured I might as well write and post something for you guys instead of making you guys wait around for me to update one of my other stories, as I'm still having a little trouble with continuing particular stories. So please, tell me what you think and all that jazz._

* * *

Chapter 1

"Bells. Bells, we're here," Charlie said, shaking his daughter's shoulder, first lightly, then with more force. When Bella still showed no sign of waking up, Charlie sighed, grabbed the water bottle from the front seat of his cruiser, and poured it on his daughter's head.

Still, nothing. Not so much as a twitch or a mumble.

"I'm getting too old for this," Charlie complained to himself as he pulled on Bella's leg so the girl was half out of the car. Finally in a good enough position for him to reach, Charlie managed to pick Bella up. Grunting at the weight of his daughter and his protesting muscles, Charlie slowly started to stagger toward the house, promising himself he'd come back for Bella's luggage later.

It took a lot of fumbling and near-falls, but Charlie managed to unlock the door, get inside––Charlie only accidentally rammed Bella's head into the wall once or twice throughout the ordeal––and up the stairs. He had almost made it to Bella's new room when Bella yawned and stretched, managing to somehow punch her father right in the jaw. Charlie fell back, dropping Bella with a thud. A moment later, he was panicking.

"Bella! Bella, are you okay?" he asked, ignoring his aching jaw as he crouched down next to his fallen daughter. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Nah, just tired," Bella mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "Where are we?"

"We're home," Charlie said awkwardly, clearly relieved that his daughter didn't seem to be hurting. "I was just getting you to bed since you wouldn't wake up."

"Oh, okay, cool." Bella sat up, frowning as she looked around. This looked more like a hallway to her, but whatever. "Well, thanks, Dad." Then she curled up on the floor and went back to sleep.

"Wait, Bells, this isn't your––" Charlie started, but realized he was too late. Laughing fondly at his strange daughter, Charlie reached down to pick the girl up once more. It wouldn't be too much of a walk now to reach the Bella's room, and Charlie wanted Bella to wake up on bed, not the floor; if only so it would be easier for Charlie to wake her up in the morning.

He finally managed to lay Bella down and cover her up, and so he went down to grab her luggage so Bella would have it easy in the morning. After that, he went to bed, unaware that while Bella's body was out, her mind was working a mile a minute.

 _Ugh, not again._ These weird dreams were getting to be a pain in her ass.

Looking around, Bella found herself on a beach of sorts. The moon was out, the ocean was calm, and Bella felt like she was in some kind of postcard or movie. If this _was_ a movie, that meant it could go either one of two ways; sex or murder.

"Hey."

Bella looked over in the direction of the voice to find a gorgeous strawberry blonde sitting next to her, a small smile on her face as golden eyes gazed at her.

So...did this mean sex then? Or was this going to be a sex, then murder scenario? Bella couldn't tell just yet, so she gazed back at the woman, brow scrunched in confusion. When the blonde just sat there, waiting for an answer or some kind of acknowledgement with amazing patience, Bella couldn't wait.

"So, are we going to have sex now?" Bella asked bluntly, wondering if she was up to it. She would have to be; Bella wasn't one to miss sex, even dream sex, as that's all she ever had, with such a gorgeous woman.

The woman in question let out a light laugh. "No. When we have sex, I want you awake and responsive."

"Well, I'm not awake in real life...but I am, technically, awake in this dream...and I can guarantee you that I'll be responsive if you touch me…" Bella mumbled, mostly to herself as she tried to figure things out. After all, if the woman didn't want to have sex with her, that meant… "So, does that mean we have to take the murder route?"

At that, the woman frowned at her, more perplexed than upset. "You really are a strange one, aren't you?"

Bella nodded solemnly. "I have been told that on many occasions."

The woman let out a musical laugh that just drew Bella in. "Well, you'll definitely keep life interesting, that's for sure." She reached out, touching Bella's cheek with her fingertips, and Bella's eyes fluttered closed as she leaned into the woman's touch. "Sleep, miláčik. We will meet soon enough."

Bella tried to open her eyes one last time, to get one last good look, but instead, she fell into a deeper sleep.

* * *

"Bella! You need...to wake...up!" Charlie shouted as he pulled Bella by her ankles, to no effect. A soaked and sleepy Bella was still hanging tight to her headboard, letting out mumbled complaints and a few tries at, "Just two more hours" or "Who even _needs_ school when there's sleep?"

Realizing he wasn't getting anywhere, Charlie dropped his daughter's feet and moved to the headboard, where he tried, once again unsuccessfully, to pry his daughters from the headboard.

Ten minutes later, and still no luck. Charlie plopped down onto the floor, panting heavily as he tried to figure out how he was going to wake his daughter...then he remembered what used to be done.

Of course! How could he have forgotten the best, and possibly only, way to wake Bella up?

Getting up, he hurried downstairs and into the kitchen. Cracking some eggs into a pan, he started to make breakfast.

It was only seconds later that Bella's nose started twitching, and sleepy eyes opened. Her stomach let out a loud roar of hunger, and Bella knew that the only thing to do was please the beast. So she rolled out of bed––literally, hitting the floor with a thump.

Her body felt heavy, and she really didn't want to get up, so she attempted to roll right out of the bedroom door. Instead, she made it as far as the doorway, where she rolled into the doorframe. Thinking she just roll through it right, Bella rolled back, then attempted to roll through the door at a new angle. Once again, the doorframe stopped her.

Damn it. What was the point of being small if she wasn't small enough to squeeze through things?

Realizing that she wasn't going to fit her 5'4" body through a twenty inch wide doorway, Bella resigned herself to crawling. So she slowly turned her body around, crawled hand over hand out of her bedroom and down the hall, then paused when she encountered steps.

"Food?" Bella called, just to make sure all of this work wasn't for nothing.

"Yup. But you need to get ready for school first," Charlie shouted back, getting a muffled groan in reply.

Seeing that she had no choice in the matter, Bella forced her body to contort so she could turn around once more, and crawled to the shower. The shower railing helped her heavy, exhausted body into a vertical position, and she soon turned on the showerhead after she stripped herself of all clothes. Her shower managed to somehow be quick but slow at the same time, but Bella was soon out, dressed in new clothes with her backpack slung over her shoulder. She headed for the stairs, tripped, and tumbled down.

"Bells?" Charlie asked worriedly as he hurried toward the sound, but Bella was on her feet by then and heading towards the food. They nearly collided, but Charlie stopped himself and caught Bella just in time. Seeing his daughter in her zombie like state, Charlie ushered her to the table. "Let me just...get you some coffee," Charlie said after watching Bella attempt to get the bacon into her mouth, only to miss.

It was only a second after he put the strongest coffee he had on the table that Bella took it, downed the entire contents, and set it back down with a pleased sigh. Already, her brown eyes had some more life in them, and she dug into her food with an eagerness that most people wouldn't have believed Bella could have. Charlie chuckled as he watched, and reminded himself to start the coffee every day before leaving so Bella could wake up on her own.

By the time breakfast had ended, Bella had cooked herself two more helpings and Charlie one, and Charlie was left wondering where all that food could have gone. Not to mention Charlie was a bit envious, as Bella looked like she could eat the world and not gain any weight, while Charlie was now at that age where he had to be careful not to eat too much.

"Good luck at work, Dad," Bella said as she headed outside, sure she was going to walk to school. Instead, she halted in surprise as she found a truck sitting in the driveway.

"Oh, er, yeah. I thought you could use a ride," Charlie said awkwardly as he came up behind her. "So I got this off of Billy, and––" He was cut off with a grunt as Bella spun around and threw herself at her father, squeezing him tightly.

"Thanks," Bella said, incredibly strong emotion backing up that single word. Charlie handed her the keys with a huge grin, and watched as Bella made it to her car, opened it up, and started checking it out with a gleam of excitement in her eyes.

Charlie only got a little worried when Bella drove off, but not before she gave a huge yawn that seemed to shake her body.

"Welp," Charlie said a little while after Bella's truck had faded from his sight. Scratching the back of his head, Charlie turned to go back inside. "I guess it's time I get ready for work. Bella will be fine." At least, that's what he kept telling himself. Still, he was worried that his strange little girl might not be accepted in a small town like Forks.

The drive to school was easy enough for Bella––although she got lost quite a few times and had to ask for directions––but it was getting out of her truck that was the problem. It only took one wrong move for Bella to trip over her own feet and fall out of the car. For some reason, someone was there to catch her.

"And she sticks the landing!" a boy shouted as Bella was put on her feet.

Bella looked up at her savior...and up, and up, and up. "My form was very graceful," Bella agreed, stifling another yawn as she met sparkling golden eyes. "I'm thinking about entering the Olympics."

The boy, who was incredibly buff and looked like a professional football player, let out a booming laugh that made Bella's entire body vibrate. "Nice. I'll be your coach." Then the boy stuck out his hand. "Name's Emmett. Sorry about grabbing at you, I just couldn't let such a tiny thing fall."

" _You're_ the tiny one," Bella grumbled with a frown as she took his offered hand. Now her entire body shook with Emmett's laugh.

"Right, of course I am," Emmett replied, unable to stop grinning. He _liked_ this human. Maybe he could have a friend this time around.

"Emmett, let's go!" a blonde's sharp voice interrupted the two. Emmett and Bella both looked over to see a clearly irritated blonde waiting for the huge guy only a few feet away, arms crossed with a scowl on her face. Boys were all staring at the girl, who had supermodel perfect looks, long blonde hair, and a gorgeous body. She ignored them, instead choosing to glare openly at Bella.

"Yo, I'm Bella," Bella said, sticking out her hand. Then she frowned in confusion. Something about this blonde was familiar...although not exactly. Not to mention this girl didn't look like she belonged here. "Aren't you too hot for high school to handle?"

Emmett let out a laugh again, and the blonde looked startled. When she didn't shake Bella's hand, Bella reached out, picked up the girl's hand, and shook it herself.

"Hi," Bella said again, but then the exhaustion set in, and she fell asleep––right into the startled blonde's arms.

"Wow, Rose, you sure know how to handle them," Emmett joked as the blonde girl caught Bella on instinct.

Rosalie glared at him, then focused on Bella. "Is there something wrong with her?" Rosalie asked, actually worried about the human as she brushed some hair out of the brunette's face to check her eyes. It was right as Rosalie accidentally touched the girl's temple that sleepy brown eyes opened.

"Whoops," Bella mumbled, pulling herself out of the blonde's arms. She frowned, the last moments of her memory a little fuzzy. Deciding it would be best to show good manners, she stuck out her hand. "I'm the new girl. Thanks for catching me."

"Do you need a doctor?" was all Rosalie said, gingerly taking the girl's hand in case the brunette would collapse.

"Nope. That was just me being me." Bella looked around the parking lot, noticing how a lot of people were looking their way, and decided to turn back to Emmett and the blonde. "Who are you again?"

"That's Rosalie, she's my girl," Emmett said proudly, a childish grin on his face as he threw an arm around Rosalie's shoulders. "And you are now my newest charge."

"What, Emmett, you can't be serious?" Rosalie demanded, but Bella just nodded.

"Cool. Now lead me away, cause I have no idea where I'm going."

"Yes ma'am," Emmett said with a lazy salute. Kissing his girlfriend quickly, he started to herd Bella into the school, Rosalie following reluctantly behind them.

Once directed to the office, the bell rang, which meant that Emmett and Rosalie had to go. In other words, Bella was left alone and had no idea what she was doing. Seeing nobody around, she attempted to climb over the desk so she could simply get her own schedule. It was then, of course, that a woman popped up, clearly startled to find a small girl climbing over her desk.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked with a confused smile.

"Yeah." And so the day began.

School was boring and annoying; not only did she already know everything, but people kept on trying to talk to her, and teachers kept on making her introduce herself. Not to mention lunch was irritating, as everyone wouldn't stop staring at her as she ate, so she simply had to take her food to the library and continue to eat there. But Bella was proud to say that it was only near the end of the day, in biology, that Bella finally gave in and fell asleep.

As she did so, she wondered if she would dream about that woman again; if only she could remember her face...


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Okay, here's chapter two, hope you all enjoy. Also, just want to say, if you guys are going to ask questions I, of course, want to answer them. However, I can't do that if the person asking is a guest or anonymous, unless I remember the question long enough to put in as an author's note. Speaking of, to answer someone's question, I have no idea how I keep track of my stories despite having so many, I just do. My brain's kinda weird like that, sorry to say. Now, onto the story._

* * *

Chapter 2

Edward had no idea what to do. Not only was one of the most deliciously smelling humans right next to him, but she was now currently sleeping on him as well. No one in the class seemed to notice, and while Edward wanted to notify someone, he didn't want to risk breathing in the girl's scent and losing control.

It was agonizing. While only a few minutes passed until someone noticed his predicament, it felt like an eternity. An eternity where Edward was too afraid to breathe or even twitch.

Only halfway through class, Edward couldn't take it anymore. He had no choice but to ease out from under the girl, but it was only when her head hit the desk that the teacher finally noticed.

"Not again," Mr. Banner huffed. "Kids always falling asleep in class...and it's only her first day!" He walked over, and without further warning, slammed his hand on the desk loud enough that Edward almost winced. Yet the girl didn't even stir. Grumbling even louder to himself, he spoke loudly. "Isabella Swan! Wake up, your nap is over!"

Every kid in the room was laughing now at the sight, as Bella once again didn't twitch, despite Mr. Banner saying her name over and over again, louder and louder with each time. Finally, Mr. Banner had enough, and looked ready to call in the principal. Instead, a light of realization came over him, and Edward watched as the teacher hurried over to the teacher's desk and checked out some papers.

"She has no medical problems..." Mr. Banner mumbled to himself. The relief over not having a possibly dying student was short lived, however, as he quickly turned beat red. "Then why is she falling asleep in my class?!"

It wasn't the teacher's voice, but something nudged at Bella, urging her to wake up. She complained at whatever feeling that was dragging her from her happy dreamland, but the feeling was insistent. Bella really had no choice but to open her eyes, since the feeling was just getting too annoying.

She met a dark golden gaze as she yawned, as she stared curiously into them. There was another thing that looked so familiar to her.

Mr. Banner once again slammed his hand on her desk, startling the surrounding students. Bella, on the other hand, didn't so much as blink. Instead, she looked down at the hand, then followed the arm attached to the hand to find a very beat red face looking at her.

 _That color is really unattractive on him. It's a shame, as seeing that color on people is funny,_ Bella mused as she stared sleepily up into her teacher's eyes.

"What. Do you think. You're doing. In. My. Class?" Mr. Banner demanded, slowly and angrily.

"Sleeping," Bella stated bluntly.

Edward let out a strange choking sound that thankfully no one noticed, due to everyone staring at Bella like she had the biggest balls on earth. If Edward's throat hadn't been burning so badly, he might have actually laughed out loud. This strange human girl really was quite interesting.

Mr. Banner turned an interesting shade of purple, one that actually looked better on him than the red did. "Principal's office, now!"

Bella made a weird face, realizing how much of a pain talking to the principal would be. Still, it would be a better situation than having the man in front of her throw a fit, so she grabbed her bag and got up.

Halfway out the door, Bella paused and turned slightly around. "Don't hate the player, hate the game," Bella said, giving the room a peace sign, before walking out the door. It wasn't a hurried walk, either, but a slow, leisurely one that would have made her get caught in the biology teacher's explosion of fury. Thankfully for everyone in the room, it took him too long to realize what was happening, so Bella was already down the hall before he could react.

 _Should I really go to the principal's office?_ Bella thought to herself, just imagining the lecture that would unfold. _Do I really want to do this to myself?_ Realizing that not going would only cause even more problems later, Bella let out a long, drawn out sigh and decided to go anyways.

The lecture was long and boring, and Bella almost fell asleep a few times, but she was eventually released. She headed toward her next period a minute before the bell rang, looking at her schedule as she walked.

 _Gym...me and Gym...me_ in _Gym...would anyone really want me in Gym? I would be saving everyone a lot of trouble if I skipped...avoiding lots of injuries...I'm really doing everyone a lot of good here...maybe even saving the world, or at least the school…_ Bella thought proudly to herself as she promptly turned around and went in the opposite direction.

"Jasper, hold your breath," Jasper heard his wife whisper from several classrooms over, just in time as a brunette girl walked into the library.

"Sup, stranger?" Bella greeted the blonde boy as she passed by him. She lingered on his golden eyes––which seemed to be a common color here in Forks––and wondered why they also looked familiar. Not just because she saw it on a few other kids today, but because of something else as well. Pausing fully, she plopped in front of him and said, "Were you perhaps a girl at one point? Or do you plan on becoming one?"

Jasper blinked, startled. Then he just stared for a moment, as he had no idea how or if he should respond. But the girl just kept staring, curiosity gleaming in her eyes as she waited for an answer. Finally, Jasper just shook his head, not daring to breathe.

"Shame," Bella mumbled before continuing towards the back of the library, leaving a very bewildered vampire behind.

Alice's bell-like laughter helped him settle down and stop himself from reacting too badly as he finally dared to breathe.

"She's an interesting one," Jasper murmur under his breath.

"You have no idea," he heard Rosalie mutter, followed by Emmett's muffled laughter from the other side of the school.

"And neither do you," Alice all but sang, despite how low her voice was. "I've already called Tanya. Oh, by the way, the Denalis will be coming down. They'll be here by tomorrow night."

What do the Denalis have to do with anything? Jasper's brow furrowed, but he still smiled, wondering what his adorable little wife was playing at.

"Do we really need more vampires around her? She's the Chief's daughter, and her scent, not to mention I can't even read her mind…" Edward trailed off.

"Yeah, it'll be hard, but it'll be worth it too. Oh, and you're not getting out of Biology Edward, so don't try. It'll just make you run into Bella again later," Alice said.

Jasper was about to ask what his wife was playing at, but was instead distracted by Principal Greene coming into the library, looking pretty upset.

"Ah, shit," Jasper heard Bella sigh, just as Principal Greene caught sight of her.

"Really, Isabella? Even after the talk we had earlier, you're still going to cause more trouble? Why aren't you in class? You know what, don't even answer that. I'm escorting you to class right now."

"But...but...I'm saving people's lives!" Bella protested.

"Oh, and how would going to class be doing that? Really, I never would have thought the Chief of Police's daughter would be such a delinquent!" Principal Greene huffed as he all but dragged Bella out of the room.

It was only a few minutes later that he heard a boy's shout of pain from the gym, followed by Bella mumbling, "I told you."

Jasper couldn't help chuckling to himself, especially when Bella was made to sit out only five minutes after she had entered the gymnasium.

* * *

Finally, the day ended. It was actually over, despite the long, torturous hours Bella had endured. And, to make things better, the ones injured in gym didn't include her. Yes, she had been the one to injure many in gym, but she herself hadn't been injured, and that's what mattered. After all, if she got hurt badly enough, it might be harder for Bella to sleep.

Bella had almost made it to her truck, thanks to most people avoiding her for one reason or another, when she caught sight of Emmett and Rosalie. She stared at them for a long moment, attempting to telepathically curse them for not being in any of her classes to make things more interesting. Either they had noticed her staring, or someone had alerted them to it, as they both turned to look back at her.

It was then that Bella noticed that around them were three other kids, and she had seen all but one of them before. They also had the same colored eyes, although the shades varied, which meant they were either related or had some kind of trend thing going on.

Before Bella had even realized it, Rosalie was in front of her. Bella must have zoned out longer than she thought. "Are you going to be okay getting home on your own? I mean, don't you have narcolepsy or something?"

Bella blinked, confused as she realized the blonde was worried over her. "Oh...No. I just burn a lot of energy, which makes me tired, and I get bored easily...I can stay focused long enough to drive. Thanks?"

"I'm not so sure about that." The concern on the blonde's face didn't lessen, and she simply turned to Emmett. "Drive her home, will you?"

"Yes ma'am," Emmett said with an excited grin.

"But then how will he get home?" Bella asked, confused.

"I'll run," Emmett answered before Rosalie could. "It's already part of my exercise routine."

Bella pulled a disgusted face at the thought, making Emmett laugh as he led the girl to her car. The human was quick to hand over the keys, and every vampire watched with amazement as she fell asleep in the passenger's seat before she even closed the door. Emmett had to get out, walk around, and do it for her, and then, with one last salute, he drove the girl away.

"She really is a strange, strange human," Rosalie mumbled, shaking her head as she walked back to the silver volvo and got in.

"You're telling me," Jasper agreed, which only set off Alice's own laughter.

"The sleeping thing is incredibly weird. Maybe we should get Carlisle to check her out?" Edward asked, frowning as he realized how much danger a girl like Bella could get into.

Alice's eyes lost focus for a moment. "That'll only work if we bring her to our house; she'll run and hide if she finds herself in a hospital, and even throw quite an amusing fit. So, it's really up to you guys; are you ready to have Bella in our house?"

Everyone looked very uneasy about that, but strangely enough, they all agreed.

"That's great! She'll be over Friday!" Alice said cheerfully, making every other vampire groan. Already, they wondered if they had made a grave mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: I feel like this story is getting weirder and weirder. I actually tried to go back and make this Bella a little less crazy, but I couldn't do it. Don't know why. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys!_

* * *

Chapter 3

Bella woke up early to the smell of coffee, and stumbled downstairs to find a pot already ready and waiting. Without much thought, Bella grabbed hold of the pot and started chugging, only to recoil as the heat scalded her tongue and throat. She gazed woundedly at the pot of coffee, hurt by its burning betrayal, before sticking the pot in the freezer.

 _What am I doing up again?_ Bella wondered with a frown as she gazed around the kitchen. She was alone, and it was clear Charlie was already at work. Didn't Bella need to be somewhere too? It took a few moments for her sleep-clouded brain to wake up, but it eventually got there. _Oh right. School._

Just the thought of school made Bella feel a little sleepier, but she knew the lecture she'd get from Charlie if she skipped. She walked back upstairs, only to trip and faceplant twice on her way up, and managed to make it to her door. It wasn't long before she had gotten ready, and she had just pulled her shirt over her head and grabbed her backpack when she heard a honk from outside, followed by someone calling her name.

Dad? It didn't make any sense, but who else could it be? Charlie was the only person who would actually speak to her so early in the morning. But why wouldn't he just come into the house to talk to her? And what about work?

Wait, could it be...maybe there was another man who would call for her...

"God?" Bella asked, totally shocked that she might have been summoned by The Man himself, despite not being into the whole religion thing. She heard some loud laughter from outside, familiar laughter. Would God's laughter be familiar?

Confused, Bella peered out the window, only to find Emmett waiting for her in her driveway, leaning against a jeep of some sort. What was he doing here? He wasn't God.

Bella walked back downstairs and opened the front door to meet the grinning man. "You're not God or my Dad," Bella stated as she approached. "So why are you here? Mornings are not appropriate times to proposition me."

Emmett couldn't contain his snort. "Don't you remember? You promised I could drive you to and from school; the whole falling asleep whenever thing kinda freaked me and Rosie out. We don't want you dying or anything."

"I did?" Bella asked, completely mystified.

"Yes, you did," Rosalie snapped from the passenger side of the jeep. "Now get in the car."

"Was I asleep when you asked? I've been known to sleep talk," Bella mumbled as she obeyed Rosalie's order. "I also usually say some mystical shit, so if I said anything else when you asked, you should probably write it down." As she said this, Bella closed the door and buckled up next to Rosalie, ready to go, only to get a strange look from Rosalie and a humorous one from Emmett.

"Bells, the whole point of me picking you up is that I'm the one who drives," Emmett said with barely restrained laughter as he opened the driver's door.

"Oh. Whoops," Bella said. She unbuckled herself and, realizing how annoying it would be to have to get out and open more doors, Bella grabbed her backpack, threw it into the backseat, and then managed to crawl from her spot in the driver's seat into the back. She settled into her spot just as Emmett sat in the driver's seat that Bella had vacated, buckled up, and started the engine.

"So, sleep well? Cause you were out like a light when I got you home," Emmett said, throwing Bella a grin in the mirror as he pulled out of the driveway and started driving down the road.

Just like that, Bella remembered, although vaguely. Emmett had driven her home from school. Bella had a hazy memory of being carried into her house and up into her room since she wouldn't fully wake up, and Emmett must have left. Bella remembered Emmett got a phone call from someone too, and that was when he had popped the big question about driving. Huh, who would've thought?

"I dunno. Maybe," Bella replied, just as her stomach growled loudly.

Rosalie sighed and closed her eyes as if she was trying to control her emotions. "Tell me you ate this morning."

"Nope. I forgot," Bella said with a strong amount of confidence. In fact, she almost sounded proud that she didn't have breakfast. While Emmett and Rosalie didn't know why, Bella did. Without food and caffeine, Bella was a lot more likely to fall asleep. It was honestly amazing that Bella was awake and functioning––well, functioning as best as Bella could.

"Emmett," Rosalie started, clearly frustrated.

"Already on it," Emmett said as he made a quick turn.

Thankfully, while Forks was a small town, they still had a McDonalds. Rosalie and Emmett listened with an almost horrified fascination as Bella listed off her order, which should have been enough to feed four people. Then Bella tried to pay by handing her wallet to Emmett, who didn't take it.

"Nope, I've got it," Emmett said cheerfully, pulling out his card and handing it over. He got it back quicker then Bella could react. In fact, Bella was still holding out the wallet, nudging Emmett in the face insistently with it, by the time the employee started handing the large order over to Emmett.

"Oh, will you just eat already?" Rosalie hissed, pushing Bella's arm down before shoving the food at her. Bella's mind instantly blanked as she became completely focused on the food, and she opened and swallowed an entire egg mcmuffin in two bites.

The two vampires had no idea how she did it, but Bella managed to finish off the entire order before they even made it to school. She threw it all away in a nearby trashcan, then focused on paying Emmett back. But since she didn't remember how much the order cost, she settled for trying to sneakily shove her wallet in Emmett's back pocket.

"Nice try, shortie," Emmett said with a teasing grin as he caught Bella by the wrist. "But I paid. We also have serious money to spare, so buying you a meal isn't a big deal."

Bella ignored him, struggling to use her strength to push her arm through Emmett's hand to shove the wallet in his pocket anyways. When that didn't work, she gave up and glared. "You're an evil, evil man. Like, Satan evil," Bella declared as Emmett let her go. She shoved the wallet into her pocket, then turned towards Rosalie. "You're dating Satan." Having said her piece, Bella then headed off to the school.

"See you at three thirty, Bells!" Emmett shouted after her.

Absent mindedly giving Emmett a thumbs up in reply, Bella entered the school.

The school day was a lot like the one before it. Bella got yelled at quite a bit by teachers, and she fell asleep once or twice––once even in a very bewildered Jasper's lap, who had been in the library when she had once again attempted to skip gym––but it was over soon enough. Then Bella stumbled sleepily towards the parking lot, only to decide she had made it far enough and that sleeping on the concrete was a good idea. Sadly, someone caught her and lifted her onto her feet.

"Well hello to you too," Emmett said with a laugh. Realizing that Bella had no plans to stand on her own two feet, Emmett threw the girl over his shoulder and headed towards his jeep. They earned a few stares, but it was Rosalie's scolding that made Emmett change his hold on the girl. Soon, they were all piled in and driving towards Bella's house.

"That concrete would've been comfortable," Bella tried to explain to Rosalie, who had already scolded her for the near-fall. "I wouldn't have actually gotten _hurt_."

"Bella, concrete is hard," Rosalie argued. Catching sight of Bella's stubborn expression, the blonde groaned and muttered, "And apparently, so is your head." Why had she insisted on babysitting the human again?

"That is true. My head is very, very hard," Bella agreed. She knew this for a fact, as she had a lot of experience hitting her head on basically anything and everything. With that said, she started to fall asleep again, only for Rosalie to throw Bella's backpack at her.

"We're here, wake up," Rosalie told Bella sharply.

"But I wasn't even sleeping yet," Bella complained. Purposely focusing on Emmett, Bella then held out her arms, making her intentions clear.

"He's not carrying you again," Rosalie told her, realizing what Bella was getting at.

"Sorry, Bells," Emmett added with a grin when Bella's eyes went from requesting to outright begging. "You are awake this time, after all."

Sighing, Bella opened the car door and got out, only to trip on something and do a faceplant. Ha, Bella was right. Hard surfaces were comfortable. Sensing how the startled couple were about to get out to help her, Bella got up and walked inside her house, pausing only to blow them a kiss before closing the door.

"I've never been so worried about a human's survival in my entire existence," Rosalie muttered as Emmett pulled out of the driveway once again.

Laughing, Emmett said, "You and me both babe."

Little did they know that right inside, Bella was stuffing herself with food, only to realize that she was quickly depleting Charlie's supply. Deciding to do the responsible, daughterly thing, Bella made up her mind; she was going shopping.

She was halfway out the door, wallet in hand, when she realized she didn't have her keys. In fact, she had no idea where they were. She almost went back inside, but then stopped to think about her choice.

Did Bella really want to look everywhere for her keys? And even if she found them, then she'd have to drive, and Bella didn't really feel up to it. Sure, the walk was a bit long, but if Bella walked, she could fall asleep whenever she wanted. But if she drove, then she'd be able to carry her shopping bags easier...it'd take a lot less energy…if she found her keys, that is. Still, if she walked, she could fall asleep whenever.

Walking it was.

Happily having made up her mind, Bella locked the front door and headed in the direction of the grocery store. She crossed a road or two, walked a few blocks, and then stopped at a busy road. Looking both ways, she realized there was no good way to cross it.

 _Well, time to take my first nap._ With that, Bella let exhaustion take over, and she started to fall asleep. Only, she didn't account for the sudden and strong gust of wind that blowed her hard enough to send her swaying into traffic.

"Watch out!" a woman's melodic voice shouted, and Bella found herself enveloped in cool, slender arms. It was those very arms that jerked her backwards, right out of the street and out of dreamland. For some reason, Bella found herself on the ground, a young woman hovering protectively over her, as if a car was suddenly going to jump off the road and hit Bella. "Are you crazy? What were you doing walking into traffic?"

"I was falling asleep," Bella corrected, not wanting to open her eyes.

"That's even crazier! Don't you realize you could have died?" the woman demanded, panic clear in her voice.

"Oh," Bella said, frowning. She hadn't actually thought that far ahead...maybe she really should try to sit down before falling asleep from now on.

"Oh? Is that really all you have to say?" the woman demanded, some exasperation creeping into her tone. Then there was a pause, and the woman's voice gentled. "Are you really okay? Why won't you open your eyes?"

The woman had actually asked a very, very good question. Why _didn't_ Bella open her eyes? It wasn't like she could fall back asleep, not with this woman hovering above her. Not without at the very least getting the groceries first.

That's it, the woman had convinced her. Had convinced her so hard, in fact, that Bella opened her eyes just like the woman wanted.

The woman, from what Bella could tell, was gorgeous. Well, at least her face was, and her curly blonde hair looked beautiful too. But what got Bella most was the eyes; golden eyes, which widened with shock as the woman stared back. For the very first time, Bella felt something inside of her align...like stars, if Bella did indeed have stars inside of her. So, right there on the ground, Bella stuck out her hand. "Hi. I'm Bella."


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: I'm so sorry to make you all wait so long (note the sarcasm) but here's the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy, and tell me what you think._

* * *

Chapter 4

 _I'm Bella? I'm Bella?_ Is that all this girl could say to the woman who had just saved her life? To the woman who was her mate?

Tanya stared down at the brunette, beyond stunned by the girl's calm demeanor. Getting nearly hit by a car, getting rescued, and then getting yelled out really should have shaken a girl up more. In fact, any normal human would have been freaking out by now.

Then again, it was already clear that this girl, her _mate,_ was anything but normal.

"Bel-la," the girl repeated slowly, as if Tanya couldn't understand her.

"Yes, little one, I heard you the first time," Tanya said with a roll of her eyes, her voice fond. "My name is Tanya."

"Tanya, huh? That's sexy on top of sexy," Bella murmured as she continued to stare up at the blonde woman.

"Thank you," Tanya said, lips quirking up in a half smile. "Now, may I ask what you were doing?"

Bella's brow furrowed in confusion. "I was about to fall asleep, and you saved me." Hadn't they already been over this?

"I mean besides that. Why were you standing on the side of this road? What were you trying to accomplish?" Tanya clarified in a soft voice as she studied the girl below her. While Tanya's baser side wanted nothing more than to lay on top of the brunette, to press their bodies together, to at least keep some kind of physical contact between them, Tanya knew that would be too weird. And while it appeared to be that this girl would be okay with nearly anything, Tanya doubted the people who might witness the scene wouldn't be so okay with it. So instead, she sat up, then moved off of the girl before Tanya could do anything too outlandish.

"I was going grocery shopping," Bella explained, still lying on the ground. Her eyes moved to connect with Tanya's once more, but the brunette made no move to get up.

"On foot?" Tanya asked, puzzled.

Bella nodded, and only got up because Tanya slid a hand behind Bella's back and pressed gently until Bella had gotten into the correct position. "Yeah. I needed to cross that street. But then I got tired."

Now Tanya was the one confused. "But isn't the grocery store that way?" Tanya asked, pointing in the opposite direction of where Bella was heading.

Bella's gaze followed her finger, then that gaze moved back towards the other side of the street. Now that Tanya had mentioned it, this place didn't look very familiar, and Bella had been to the store before. "Oh." Realizing she was even farther from the store now than ever, Bella sighed and stood up. "That means I have to go. I have a lot more walking to do then I planned," Bella muttered reluctantly. She really didn't want to walk; in fact, all she did want to do was sleep. But, most of all, she didn't want to leave the older woman's presence.

"I'll take you," Tanya said without a thought. There was no way she was letting her mate walk around alone, especially since said mate could easily fall into traffic and die.

"Yeah?" Bella asked, cocking her head to the side as she regarded Tanya with an unreadable expression.

"Yes. My car is this way," Tanya said, taking Bella's hand in hers as she started to lead the way. To her surprise, Bella pulled her hand away. Tanya froze, confused and hurt, as she stared at the brunette. What was this girl thinking? Was she shocked by how cold Tanya's hand was? Was she scared? Tanya actually began to feel nervous; so nervous, in fact, that Bella's next move took her completely off guard.

Without a word of warning, Bella flew at Tanya with a speed that surprised the blonde. Bella's arms wrapped around Tanya's neck, legs around her waist, and Bella clung to Tanya tightly.

"Mmhmm. That's what I thought," Bella breathed, so close to Tanya's ear that the blonde had to stop herself from shuddering with need. The vampire's instincts, which had been giving soft, quiet demands until that point, went wild. They demanded that Tanya press Bella against the nearest tree or car or any possible surface so that she could take the girl, bite her, claim her in every possible way. Tanya's nails dug into her palms, and she didn't dare breathe lest she give in and possibly even hurt the girl.

As Tanya was dealing with her inner turmoil, Bella pressed her face into Tanya's throat and breathed deep, making everything so much better. Then, Bella bit the slope of Tanya's neck.

It was such a shocking move, one that came from the _human_ no less, that Tanya's instincts actually quieted, almost as if the instincts were as shocked as Tanya was.

"Knew it," Bella said, actually sounding a little pleased with herself, as she hopped off of Tanya. She then looked around, once again confused. "Where did you say your car was again?"

Tanya swallowed the pooling venom in her mouth, reaching up to touch the spot where Bella had bitten. "Why…?" Tanya started to say. But at that point, Bella had decided to start searching for Tanya's car on her own, actually even looking in traffic to see if there were any cars that had been stopped.

Protective instincts overruled everything else, and Tanya quickly picked up the girl, hands holding her under her armpits. "It's this way," Tanya explained, still carrying the girl as she walked towards her car. Tanya made sure to keep Bella facing away from her, as she didn't want to risk another biting episode; she was sure that, if Bella did that again, Tanya would lose all control.

They made it there in just a minute, and Bella regarded the car thoughtfully. "You're not very good at parking, are you?"

"Not when I'm jumping out of the car to stop a girl from getting killed," Tanya replied as she unlocked her car. She opened the passenger's side first so Bella could get in, and only when Bella was safely in her car with the door closed did Tanya move to the driver's side.

"Hm," was the only answer that the vampire got.

"Seat belt on," Tanya ordered when she realized that Bella hadn't buckled up. Once Bella did, Tanya started the car, and Bella immediately rolled down the window. She rested her arms on the car door and her chin in her hands, staring out at the darkening sky.

"What are you doing?" Tanya asked, focusing most of her attention on the girl. The human really was beautiful, and the way her brown hair flew with the wind in that moment made her even more desirable.

"Not sure," Bella replied.

Tanya sighed and shook her head. "You really are a strange one, aren't you?"

"You're not so normal yourself, Dream Girl," Bella replied, turning around to look at her with those unreadable dark brown eyes.

"What do you mean?" Tanya asked. For a moment, she was actually worried that Bella already knew the truth about her, or at the very least expected. And what did Bella mean by dream girl?

Bella just shrugged, making Tanya want to bang her head against something. Before Tanya could question Bella further, however, the girl fell asleep.

"You've got to be kidding me," Tanya groaned, but decided to focus on driving to the grocery store. After all, now that she met her mate, Tanya wasn't going anywhere. She had all the time in the world to figure out how her strange little mate's head worked.

She made it there within minutes. Turning the car off and getting out, she moved around to the passenger side and opened the door. "Bella, we're here. Time to wake up," Tanya said, lightly touching Bella's shoulder. "Bella." She shook the human, but the girl didn't stir. "BELLA." Once again, nothing, and Tanya couldn't stop herself from sighing.

Staring at the human for a long moment, Tanya reached out to brush some of the girl's hair out of her face and behind her ear. Her hand lingered, skimming along the girl's jaw. Her hand stopped after a moment, but Tanya couldn't bring herself to pull away.

Her mate was so beautiful, so tempting. And while having lived for over a thousand years had strengthened Tanya's control, all those years living without her mate also seemed to have made her control so incredibly weak when it came to the girl. Knowing that her mate was so close, yet still not hers, made Tanya's dead heart ache and her entire being scream for the touch and love of this incredibly strange human.

Tanya paused, realizing how close her lips were to Bella's. She had been so close to stealing a kiss, so close, without even realizing it. But she wouldn't, she wouldn't do it unless she knew Bella was okay with it. She wouldn't let their first kiss be anything but perf––

Bella lifted her head, her lips capturing Tanya's, and Tanya's entire body was flooded with heat. The kiss was short but also so very delicious, and Tanya felt herself craving hundreds of more just like it.

However, Bella let out a strange grunting noise, and Tanya realized that Bella had tried to get out of the car with her seatbelt still on. Tanya hurried to release the lightly flailing human, and then had to catch the girl before she fell right out of the car and onto her face.

"Do you go around kissing every person who helps you?" Tanya asked softly, her arms winding around the girl as she pulled her closer. Her forehead rested against the brunette's as Tanya searched her brown eyes once again, looking for answers. As far as she knew, humans didn't feel the mating bond. At most, they would feel a very subtle pull; nothing that would lead someone to kiss a vampire so soon.

Bella gave Tanya a look that clearly questioned the vampire's sanity. "No, that would be gross," she said, then looked around, frowning. "Where are we?"

"The grocery store," Tanya explained patiently, still not letting go of the human. She was about to ask why Bella had kissed her, but the girl once again sidetracked her by frowning in clear confusion.

"Why are we here?" Bella asked, as if she really had no idea why Tanya had taken her here.

Tanya couldn't even begin to explain how confused this human was making her. It made her want to scream her frustration to the heavens. But since that would draw too much attention to herself, she only said, "Didn't you need to go grocery shopping?"

Bella stared at Tanya with obvious befuddlement for a long moment, but then her eyes cleared with realization. "Oh yeah. Thanks." Bella pulled herself out of Tanya's arms and started walking in the direction of the grocery store.

"I'm coming with you, and then I'm taking you home, understand?" Tanya said as she caught up to the brunette, leaving no room for argument.

The brunette turned around to consider Tanya for a moment, walking backwards as she did so. She nearly fell on her ass as she tripped over what looked to be flat ground, but Tanya caught and straightened her. Then, Bella nodded.

"Good thing that you are, Dream Girl. I'm not too good with those types of things," Bella said in agreement. Giving no hint to what "those types of things" were, Bella then continued towards the grocery store.

"What? But…" Tanya started, but then shook her head with a soft growl as she rubbed her temples. For the first time since Tanya's human years, she felt the beginnings of a headache coming on. Was that even possible?

"Dream Girl?" Bella asked. Tanya looked up to find another of those adorable confused frowns on Bella's face as the human stood near the door waiting for her. Tanya realized that she hadn't been following after Bella, and quickly rectified that, walking at a fast human pace to get back to Bella's side.

Once Tanya was there, Bella grabbed a grocery cart and started feebly pushing it towards the aisles of groceries. Tanya, seeing the girl struggle, quickly took over for her, lightly slapping the brunette's hands away when Bella tried to reclaim her cart.

For a moment, Bella seemed to sulk as she walked closely next to Tanya, but then decided to speak. "So...are you into paper or plastic?" she drawled, curiosity shining in her brown eyes as she stared up at Tanya.

Why did Bella seem so interested in such a strange question? Maybe because the girl herself was so strange, Tanya reasoned. Deciding it best to play along for now, Tanya said "Plastic."

Bella nodded thoughtfully, reaching out to grab two cans of beans and put them in the cart. "Let's be on, then, shall we?" she said, walking forward, only to slip on the tiles. Tanya had no way of catching her without looking suspicious to the humans and cameras, so she could only watch helplessly as Bella fell flat on her face.

Leaving the cart behind, she rushed over to Bella and helped her to her feet. "Please, Bella, stay at my side," Tanya begged, keeping close as she steadied the human.

Bella gave her another strange look. "But if I stay at your side, how can I go to school?" she asked, truly perplexed. "You're clearly too old to join me." With that, Bella stayed to grab something else from the shelves; although she thankfully stayed within lunging distance of Tanya.

Really, Tanya had no idea what was going on in her mate's head. One thing was for sure, however; when Tanya got Bella home, she was going to do whatever it took to get invited in. Tanya wasn't going to leave without a very long and hopefully clarifying talk with Bella.

 _And maybe,_ the hornier part of her whispered, _another kiss...or ten._

Tanya couldn't deny that she wanted those kisses, among quite a few other things. Maybe she could find a way to incorporate them together when Tanya got the human alone.

"Dream Girl, they have chicken boobies," Bella said, loud enough for anybody nearby to hear. "Should I get them?"

"Get whatever you want. And they're called chicken breasts!" Tanya called back, unable to risk looking up and meeting anyone's eyes. Had she been human, she would have been a dark, bright red.

Really, she needed to get inside of Bella's head. The sooner, the better.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated anything in a while! There was a snow storm that knocked the power out but I didn't want to stop writing so I wrote this continuation of this Kate/Bella story idea I had in a book. Then I had to type it up into a document when the power came back, and then, next thing I knew, I couldn't stop writing more of it...anyways, I'm back, and thanks to everyone for being so patient. I'll try to update everything as quickly as I can!_

* * *

Chapter 5

The grocery shopping was quite an ordeal, somehow stressful yet delightful to Tanya, but she got through it. She insisted on paying, much to a cranky Bella's dismay––who, for some reason, started comparing her to "that apeish Satan kid" who apparently had done something similar to her, and got everything in the car. Not too soon, as Bella was very bad at giving directions and nearly fell asleep once, the two managed to pull up in front of Bella's house. And it had to have been Bella's this time, as the girl didn't say, "Whoops, never mind. Let's try again" this time.

Tanya let out a sigh of relief when Bella sat there as Tanya stalled the car. When she still didn't say anything, Tanya started slowly inching closer to the house so she could turn into the driveway.

"It looks like your dad is home," Tanya said with a frown as she eyed the rusty pickup also parked in the driveway. Bella's father was going to complicate things; no good father was going to allow an older woman that his daughter met less than an hour and a half ago into his house, let alone allow her to stay over.

"No, he's still at work. The truck's mine," Bella explained, struggling not to yawn. Amazingly enough she didn't, but the yawn did get stuck in her throat when Tanya slammed on the breaks.

"You have a truck?" Tanya demanded in disbelief, whirling to face the human girl. "Are you serious? Then why didn't you use it?"

"I wanted to be able to fall asleep," Bella said with a shrug. "And I couldn't find the keys."

Tanya opened her mouth to demand just what Bella had been thinking, but then closed it with a sigh as she properly parked and then turned off her vehicle. She knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with that particular question, and there were more important ones to ask first. Questions that Tanya preferred to ask in private.

"Let's get inside. I'll…" Tanya trailed off, realizing that Bella was already out of the car. Mindful of keeping at a human speed, she got out of the car and walked around to the back. She then took a moment to just stop and stare, as Bella was doing her best to carry everything at once. The smaller brunette's body was straining under the weight from the bags that covered her arms, two around her neck, and one even in her teeth. She was currently trying to get another bag out, but the weight was too much. Once again, Bella started to fall over.

"This is why we can take multiple trips, Bella," Tanya said, catching the girl from behind as she relieved Bella of some of her bags. She lingered behind the human longer than necessary, painfully aware of how good it felt to have Bella's body against her own.

"But that means more work," Bella complained with a small yawn. She suddenly felt sleepy again, and Tanya felt so good...it would just be so easy to relax against the blonde and fall asleep.

Tanya, easily reading where Bella's thoughts were heading, took a step back to break the connection. Bella started to fall backwards again, and Tanya quickly caught her. Damn it, if she had realized how close the brunette was to collapsing, she wouldn't have moved so quickly.

"Let's get you inside," Tanya said.

"And into my bed," Bella murmured wistfully.

Swallowing hard as Tanya's mind went right to the gutter, she quickly reminded herself of her control and started towards the house, half carrying the human along the way.

"Wait, groceries…" Bella said, turning back towards what was left in the car.

"I'll get them after I drop these off," Tanya said quickly, before Bella could do something stupid again.

"Mm kay," Bella agreed, giving Tanya a small, rare smile that made Tanya's undead heart want to beat. The vampire had to close her eyes and take a deep breath as she stopped on the porch, waiting for Bella to unlock the door. Only, she never did.

"Bella?" Tanya asked when she opened her eyes and found Bella unmoving, although leaning heavily against her.

"Yeah?" Bella asked, tilting her head up to look at her.

"You need to unlock the door so we can get inside."

"Oh yeah." Bella blinked once before reaching into her pocket, only to realize her keys weren't in there. "Ah...wait a second here…" Bella tried her other pocket, but no such luck. Tanya then stiffened as Bella reached into her back pocket, one at a time, hand sliding between Tanya's body and hers to reach. Bella's hand came dangerously close to Tanya's groin both times, and Tanya was starting to believe that Bella had done it just to torture her.

"Please tell me you didn't lose your keys," Tanya spat through gritted teeth. It would be just her luck for things to become more complicated.

"No, no...I didn't lose them. Wait...did I?" Bella mumbled to herself, mystified as she tried to figure out where they went. Slowly, in an amazing display of flexibility, Bella lifted her leg so she could reach her foot. She took the shoe off, shook it, then dropped it onto the ground so she could repeat with her other leg. Tanya couldn't take her eyes off of the brunette, and for a moment, forgot all about the reason Bella was looking in her shoes in the first place.

It turned out, things could get worse...as Bella took off her shirt.

"Bella, what the hell?" Tanya hissed, quickly covering the girl's body with her own from any onlookers, even as her eyes hungrily devoured the half naked body in front of her. For someone so lazy, Bella was amazingly toned, and Tanya itched to touch her.

"Found them!" Bella replied proudly, grabbing a hold of the keys attached to a cord that was around her neck.

"Why did you have to take your shirt off?" Tanya demanded as Bella happily unlocked the front door and stepped inside, leaving her shirt and shoes on the porch.

Bella gave her a confused look as she walked inside. "How else would I know if they were there?"

Letting out a groan of frustration, Tanya dropped the groceries on the floor, then picked up the shoes and shirt. "Hands up," she ordered, and Bella did as Tanya said. Tanya quickly pulled Bella's shirt on over the human's head, feeling a swell of relief and disappointment at the covered skin. "I'll be right back."

"Yup," Bella said as she turned to the groceries to put them away. Tanya then walked out to get the remaining groceries, but not before giving the girl an uneasy glance, wondering if it was okay for her to be left alone. After grabbing the remaining groceries and walking back inside to find Bella, amazingly enough, uninjured, Tanya let out a relieved sigh.

"I'll only be gone a few more minutes; then we need to have a talk," Tanya said, running her fingers along Bella's back in a reassuring fashion.

Bella looked up from her organizing. "But all of the groceries are here."

"I need to move my car," Tanya explained. "I want to have a long talk with you, and I'm not sure how your father will feel about strange cars in his driveway."

"Okay. I'll wait here," Bella said, hopping up on the counter to wait.

Once again, Tanya hesitated. She had no idea how this girl could have survived so long without someone keeping an eye on her, and she didn't want something disastrous to happen the second she was left alone. But she knew she had to move her car.

"Right back," Tanya repeated, reaching up to brush Bella's hair behind her ear. "I mean it. And please, try not to get yourself hurt."

"Roger that," Bella said with a salute, and Tanya knew she had no choice but to leave.

She rushed to her car at human speed and started in, just in time to hear Bella mumble, "Oh, here's my car key. When did I put it with the rest of them?" Rolling her eyes at how scatterbrained her mate seemed, she drove off to find a good place to park her car. Once done, she ran back, once again at human speed in case anybody was watching. It was torture for her, but she had to do it. What would happen if someone saw her appear at Bella's doorstep out of nowhere? And it wasn't like she could just appear in Bella's house after all, at least not without possibly confusing the living daylights out of her human. Although, judging from Bella's reactions so far, Tanya honestly believed that the girl might just think that she had forgotten that she had let Tanya in again.

Finally at the house, Tanya closed and locked the door behind her. Hearing her mate's even heartbeat and breathing still in the kitchen, Tanya rolled her eyes and walked in, thinking, _I can't believe she actually waited in the kitchen for me._

Then, Tanya once again found herself baffled as she stopped in front of Bella. Bella, who was clearly sleeping, still sitting on the counter, somehow managing to hold herself up despite the fact that she was naturally so clumsy. Perhaps Bella was somehow more graceful when asleep than awake? Another question Tanya hoped might be answered tonight.

"Bella, you need to wake up. I'm not letting you fall asleep on me," Tanya said, walking over so she could gently shake the girl's shoulder. "At the very least, let's get you upstairs. A kitchen counter is not the kind of place you should––"

Once again, sleepy brown eyes opened. And once again, Tanya was caught completely off guard as Bella reached up, grabbed Tanya by the back of her head, and pulled her into another kiss. This time, the kiss was impossibly hotter, and Tanya's entire body shivered with desire as Bella's lips parted, almost like she was telling Tanya to slip her tongue inside and taste every corner of her mouth.

When Bella's legs wrapped around hips and pulled the blonde between her legs, Tanya lost control. Her tongue did find its way into Bella's mouth as Tanya kissed the girl back with a soft, hungry moan, arms wrapping around Bella's middle to pull the brunette even closer. The kiss was slow in pace, as everything Bella did seemed to be, but it was more powerful, passionate, and hungry than any other kiss Tanya had ever experienced.

The vampire was just about to push Bella onto her back and climb on top when she realized that Bella was still on the counter. Not only was there nothing behind Bella to push her onto, but a father could be coming home any minute and Tanya was still beyond confused when it came to her mate. Reluctantly, Tanya broke the kiss, leaving Bella breathing heavily. Tanya couldn't get too far however, as Bella still had her legs around Tanya's waist and her hands in the blonde's hair.

"Keep doing you, Dream Girl," Bella murmured as she rested her forehead on Tanya's shoulder. Then Bella paused, remembering her Dream Girl had recently become a part of reality. She pulled back, looking up into black but clearly bewildered eyes. She let go of Tanya's hair and rested her hand against Tanya's cheek, then poked her in the same spot multiple times with a finger. She felt real… Still using the same finger, Bella then reached up to poke herself in the cheek, then pulled on some of her own hair, oblivious to Tanya's fight for control right in front of her. "Oh."

Bella's soft exclamation helped Tanya focus on the brunette in front of her, who now looked sleepily and adorably confused. "Oh?" Tanya echoed, arching an eyebrow to prompt Bella to continue.

Cocking her head to one side, Bella examined the situation, as well as their still entwined and enjoyable positions. Yes, she had only managed to start kissing Tanya since the blonde saved her, and yes it felt real, but so did the other kisses. And Bella was pretty sure at least one of those kisses hadn't been real, otherwise the woman in front of her wouldn't have stopped what was happening between them. Not to mention her Dream Girl had only appeared in one, maybe three dreams before Bella actually met her in person, which only made things more confusing; at least, it made things more confusing for Bella. Realizing how she still wasn't sure, she understood she needed to do something she knew would wake her if she was asleep.

So, she reached out and put her hands on Tanya's breasts.

Tanya's eyes widened, and if it were possible, would have darkened further at Bella's outrageous move. What kind of girl would just grab someone's breasts like that, especially in such a blunt fashion? Yet at the same time, her mate's hands on her breasts felt beyond good, and Tanya forced her muscles to stiffen to stop herself from reciprocating in a much more...hungry fashion. A fashion that wouldn't end with just her hands on Bella's breasts.

"Yes, this is real," Bella murmured out loud, knowing she would have woken up from the excitement otherwise. Glancing down at the boobs she still had her hands on, Bella added, "And these are real too. Wow."

Understanding what Bella was talking about, Tanya didn't know whether to laugh or feel offended that Bella thought otherwise. Instead of letting herself get too caught up in her strange mate's words, Tanya simply took Bella's wrists and removed them.

"Bella, I want you to know I have no plans on leaving you for good. Which means we need to have a long, important talk," Tanya said, looking seriously into Bella's eyes. "We should go upstairs to have it, and we can't have any interruptions."

Bella stared back for a long moment, hands itching to get back onto Tanya's breasts. "Okay. Bedroom then; But not bed, cause then I'll fall asleep. And it can't be my dad's bed either, cause he's a big guy and can't fit in mine and he needs a place to sleep."

"Lead the way," Tanya said, trying not to be overwhelmed with hope as she helped Bella off of the kitchen counter. She doubted all of her questions would get answered; in fact, she wasn't even sure if she could _get_ a straight answer out of Bella.

But Tanya was certainly going to try, no matter how many years it might take.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tanya watched from where she stood at the door, wondering how she should even start, as Bella tried to make herself comfortable on any surface except for the bed. She sat on the floor, on the desk, on the chair, against a wall, even on a stack of books, but nothing seemed to work for the human. Finally, in a frustrated huff as she mumbled about the unfairness of surface comfortability, Bella turned to Tanya.

"You need to sit somewhere," Bella said as she crossed her arms over her chest with a slight pout. "Then I'll figure out where to sit."

"Okay then," Tanya said, hiding her amusement, as figuring out where to sit was the only thing she had seen work Bella up so far. With a gracefulness of a predator, Tanya strode across the room and sat on the bed.

Bella frowned as she looked around her room, then came to a realization. "Is this going to be a long talk?"

"Yes, I believe so," Tanya answered, unable to stop herself from examining every inch of the brunette. She hadn't even met the brunette's eyes to answer the question.

"Then coffee is key to survival. I'll be back," Bella said, and walked right out of the room. Tanya kept herself from following––Tanya couldn't protect Bella from everything, after all, and the girl _had_ managed to survive this long without her––but the sound of something hard hitting a wall wasn't helping the vampire's nerves.

Downstairs, Bella was rubbing her head, confused as to what she even hit it on as she stared at where the coffee pot should have been. She thought hard, trying to remember what she had done this morning. She _did_ drink some of it, didn't she? If she hadn't, she wouldn't have made it through ten minutes of the day. But what had happened after that?

"Tanya, I can't find the coffee pot!" Bella called. "I wanna talk and all, but if I don't get any coffee, I'll die, and then our conversation won't ever finish."

Tanya was downstairs in a flash with a fond sigh. "Where did you last see it?"

Bella looked seriously up into the blonde's eyes and, never breaking eye contact, held up a hand like she was holding onto something, and pointed to that hand with her other.

"And after that?" Tanya coaxed, and watched as Bella's brow furrowed in thought, before the girl shrugged. Tanya sniffed at the air, trying to locate the stale scent of coffee, but she couldn't find a source besides the bagged coffee itself. It was like it was somewhere where air couldn't reach it.

"Bella, try to think back. You poured yourself some coffee––"

"Actually, I drank right out of the pot," Bella said without a change in her blank expression.

"Okay," Tanya said, arching her eyebrows. "Well, you drank out of the pot. Then you…"

Bella's eyes lit up. "I was betrayed by the coffee, so I made it cool down," Bella said, confusing Tanya immensely. How could someone be betrayed by a beverage…? Things only got more confusing, however, when Bella opened the freezer, reached in, and pulled out a filled, frozen pot of coffee. "Found it." Then Bella reached into a drawer, pulled out a spoon and, opening the pot, started to hack away at the frozen drink.

"Do you need help cleaning that out?" Tanya asked unsurely, as Bella was weakly but surely breaking off little chunks and not actually getting the pot clean.

"No, this is fine," Bella said, right before she scooped up a spoonful of the frozen slush and stuck it into her mouth. It tasted different, but it still had caffeine, so it should still help.

"But...are you sure…?" Tanya started, wondering if what Bella was doing was even sanitary as she followed the girl back upstairs.

"Coffee is love, no matter what form," was all Bella answered, taking another mouthful as she stepped into her room. Once Tanya was inside, Bella closed the door, and the two stood incredibly close to each other. The desire to take the girl was so strong, Tanya would have pinned Bella against the wall had Bella not broken the spell by looking pointedly at the bed.

"Right," Tanya murmured, unnecessarily clearing her throat as she walked back over to the bed and sat down. To her surprise, Bella followed her. She sat on Tanya's lap and used the hand that wasn't holding the pot to take Tanya's arms and wrap them around her, one at a time, before settling into the blonde's body.

"Now, talk away, Dream Girl," Bella mumbled as she chewed on another spoonful of coffee ice.

Tanya stared down at the brunette, unconsciously tightening her grip and bringing the human closer into her body. At that moment, the vampire barely knew how to speak, let alone ask any questions.

In the end, Bella was the one who spoke first. Looking up into Tanya's eyes, eyes that were not just familiar because of her dream but because of several other people, Bella said, "Are golden eyes the new in thing right now?" At Tanya's confused look, Bella said, "Other people have gold eyes at my school. Do I have to get golden eyes too if I'm to continue to bask in your presence?"

Oh, Bella, you have no idea. "You must be talking about my cousins," Tanya said, and she swore that was the closest she would ever come to outright evading and lying to Bella. While Tanya had been a strict upholder of the law for many years and knew the punishment for breaking it, she also knew that she wouldn't be able to outright lie to her strange little mate. Of course, since Tanya had every intention of turning Bella, she wouldn't really be breaking the law if she told Bella the truth.

"Oh. You have cousins...you're a cousin," Bella said with a slow nod as she seemed to be processing the information as she hacked away at more of the coffed ice. "That explains a lot, actually."

Tanya almost asked how so due to a spike of panic that seemed to stab her in the chest, but she stopped herself. There were more important questions to ask, questions that involved Bella's safety. "Bella, why do you fall asleep so often? It's not normal, and after tonight, it's clear that it's outright dangerous."

Bella shrugged and took another scoop of the coffee, sticking it her mouth. Mumbling around the ice, she said, "Energy."

Biting her lip in frustration, Tanya tightened her grip on the brunette. It would be so much easier to seduce and turn her mate then and there to take away the danger, but she would never do that to Bella. "I need more information than that. Is it narcolepsy?"

"Nope. Doctors tried everything. Don't know what it is," Bella answered between bites. She could feel her need for sleep lessening, which was good. Unless she knew her Dream Girl would be there when she woke up, she didn't want to sleep. She also knew the chance of that was incredibly small due to her dad being the Chief of Police and the shotgun he lovingly took care of every day.

"But you said something about energy," Tanya prompted.

"Uh...yeah…" Bella stared down at Tanya's hand, which, unknowingly to the blonde, had slipped under Bella's shirt to rub circles on Bella's skin with her thumb. Now, Bella was distracted for two reasons; Tanya's touch, and the fact that Bella had never felt more awake than when Tanya's hand was on her skin. "Lots and lots of energy." If this kept up, Bella had no doubt she _would_ have enough energy for sex. Maybe this time, Tanya should feel Bella's boobs. Just in case Bella was wrong.

Tanya paused as she scented Bella's arousal, and it was only then that she realized what her was doing––not to mention that her hand had started to climb higher. She started to pull away, for her sake as much as Bella's, but Bella grabbed her wrist, stopping her before Tanya's hand even left her shirt.

"No, it's okay. You can feel the boobs," Bella said with incredible seriousness, pulling Tanya's hand up and up until it covered one bra clad breast. "Feel it. It keeps me awake."

"Well, that's good to know," Tanya murmured, afraid to so much as twitch now that her hand was cupping warm flesh. She knew, without a doubt, that Kate would be laughing her ass off if she learned that Tanya, one of the first succubae, a woman who had taken countless men and women to bed, was afraid of even squeezing her mate's breast. But Tanya couldn't help it; she was once again so close to losing control, her arousal only getting higher as she scented Bella's. If Tanya were to go through with it, she would have to claim or mark Bella in some way, at least with a hickey, and she would be insanely possessive until Bella was a vampire and they had exchanged marks. And that wasn't normal for humans, even humans who were bonded to a vampire. Yes, humans could meet a man or woman and fuck them in the next few hours, but it wasn't normal to then realize that they were meant to be together for eternity. Tanya knew if any vampire would give into their instincts when courting a human mate, that mate would run away screaming within an hour of meeting their possessive, sex and marking crazed vampire. The fact that Tanya couldn't, for the life of her, imagine Bella running, didn't change anything.

"Bella, what were you saying about energy?" Tanya prodded, trying to keep her mind off the soft flesh in her hand. "Do you know when your sleeping problem started for you?"

"Since I was a baby, I think. According to my mom, she couldn't wake me up even when I was an infant unless I smelled food," Bella said, taking another bite of coffee ice. When Tanya started to inch her hand away from her breast, Bella dropped her spoon so she could grab Tanya's wrist, holding her hand in place. With clear confusion in her eyes, Bella looked up into Tanya's face. "Do you not like my boobs?"

"No, Bella, I like them. A little too much," Tanya worked to choke out. "I don't want to go too far."

"It's fine. There's no such thing as too far when it comes to you groping me," Bella said with a thumbs up directed at the blonde. "I also need to inform you that I believe you're the only one I can have sex with."

Tanya let out a low groan as more of her control slipped away. Her head fell forward so her forehead rested on Bella's shoulder as she muttered, "Well isn't that fucking fantastic."

"Yes," Bella deadpanned. "Yes, it fucking is."

Tanya couldn't help it. Hearing a curse word come out of Bella's mouth, in that flat tone of voice, just made the blonde crack up. As Tanya's body shook with the force of her laughter, Bella decided the best thing to do was lean back into the blonde and enjoy the ride as she ate some more coffee.

It took a few minutes, but Tanya managed to calm down, shaking her head in amazement. This entire situation was crazy, her mate especially so, yet Tanya was filled with more happiness and having more fun in the last few hours than she had in years.

"Right," Tanya said, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "So, what were you saying about energy?"

"I use a lot of it. They even had some experts check me out. I baffled them because all I did was eat and sleep, but it's because I burn energy that I need to eat and sleep. You feel me?" Bella asked as she dug at some particularly hard ice.

"Are you sure?" Tanya asked, unable to help but wonder at that possibility. After all, who could burn so much energy doing nothing that they need to sleep and eat to such a high degree?

"Yeah. See?" Bella grabbed Tanya by the wrist once more and put Tanya's hand on her stomach. At first, Tanya thought that Bella was just being strangely random again, but then Tanya paused. She pressed down on Bella's stomach, and she breathed in sharply with her surprise as she felt some very strong, very defined muscles under Bella's skin. Muscles that someone didn't just get from laying around the house.

"Bella, can you flex your arm for me?" Tanya asked as she put her hand on Bella's bicep.

"You know, arm candy doesn't actually mean you have to hang from my arm," Bella said, making Tanya roll her eyes.

"I know that. Just flex."

"Whatever the Dream Girl commands," Bella mumbled, flexing her arm. Both triceps and biceps bulged from the skinny arm, confusing Tanya even further.

"But then...how...you have trouble doing basically everything. I mean, the groceries…" Tanya trailed off, trying to wrap her mind around the possibility.

"Strain? Reverse force? Maybe my strength is directed towards doing something else?" Bella said, throwing suggestions out there, although Tanya could tell it was just for her benefit and not the human's. In fact, it was clear Bella didn't care at all about why she was the way she was.

"This is so strange," Tanya muttered, tracing the lines of muscle in Bella's arm.

"Yes. Yes I am," Bella agreed. "Is this talk we're having the right one?"

"Sort of," Tanya muttered. She knew now that she really had to talk to Carlisle, as he would be the one most likely to have answers.

As if thinking about one Cullen summoned another, Tanya's phone rang. Bella started nodding her head to an imaginary beat within the ringtone, and Tanya was so focused on watching the brunette that she nearly forgot about the call.

"That was exhausting. No more music around me," Bella announce the second Tanya answered and the ringtone stopped. Tanya started to smile, but Alice interrupted.

"Hey Tanya, so sorry to bother you; I know you're having a blast and all. But see, there's a little problem that includes Bella; part of it being that we haven't been properly introduced yet. Anyways, Bella can't answer a good chunk of your questions, but Carlisle can answer and test parts of them, and there's this whole big thing happening. Anyways, I talked with the family, and they agreed that Bella should just come over tomorrow instead. You know, it'll save time and vampiric heart attacks and all that. You should have seen Rose's reaction when she realized Bella nearly got hit by a car. Of course, I reacted badly too, until I saw you rescue her. Which is why, in order to stop any of these happening again in the future, you should bring her over tomorrow. I'm repeating this for you because I know, after spending an entire school day away from your mate, that you're going to consider skipping us and keeping Bella to yourself. Don't do that, cause then we'll have to hunt you down. Get it?"

"Yes, Alice, I got it," Tanya replied dryly. "We'll be there tomorrow."

"Good!" And with that, Alice hung up.

With a roll of her eyes, Tanya closed her phone and pocketed it, only to find Bella looking up at her with a confused look in her eyes and a bit of a coffee mustache.

"Your phone was buzzing. How are your ears okay?" Bella asked as Tanya absently wiped the coffee off of Bella's face.

"Lots and lots of practice." Tanya's eyes darkened, and she had to swallow hard when Bella's eyes landed on the coffee on Tanya's thumb, and Bella decided it was a good idea to take the thumb into her mouth and suck. It was nearly impossible to control herself, and, once again, Tanya had to call upon all of her willpower to stop herself from jumping the human.

It seemed that controlling herself around Bella was going to take a lot of practice too.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Sorry for the bad ending, but I couldn't find a good place to end it that wouldn't take a lot more pages and time. My bad._


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Hey guys, so a lot of people have been asking for more, which apparently got me writing more; a lot more. So here's a bit of a longer chapter than most, and I hope you all enjoy it. Of course, like always, I want to know what you think, so please tell me. It helps me write more and add details that I might have forgotten about. Thanks!_

* * *

Chapter 7

Tanya now understood why Alice had been so insistent that Tanya not just keep Bella to herself for the day. After having spent the night with a sleeping Bella––who had given no real answers, especially when asked why Bella had kissed her––watching Bella leave for school was one of the hardest things Tanya had ever had to do. It was only the agreement that Tanya would pick Bella up after school ended that allowed Tanya to let Bella go to school without Tanya being there to shadow her every move.

It was a complicated feeling to watch Emmett and Rosalie pick Bella up for the day, as it was hard to have her human mate around other vampires. Yet at the same time, Tanya would know that Bella would be better protected with two vampires around.

The second Bella was down the street, Tanya got a text from Alice, saying that Tanya should answer everything, including how she met Bella, when Tanya had Bella at the house with her later. Tanya only had a moment to wonder why Alice would send her the text, only for another text, this time from Irina, to show up on her phone. She frowned when she read that Irina had no idea what was going on with Tanya save for the fact that she found her mate. The list of questions Irina had added to the text, all for Tanya and revolving around her and her new human mate, was staggering. Tanya simply texted back, _See what Alice texted me. I'm going to go hunt,_ before closing her phone and taking off for a nearby forest.

"Damn it Irina," Tanya grumbled, turning off her phone for good when texts kept on coming through, scaring away some of the nearby game. Of course, Irina would be beyond nosey about this particular subject, so Tanya couldn't really blame her. Still, people would think, for a thousand year old vampire, that Irina would have enough patience to last until the afternoon. Not that Tanya was one to talk…

"Hunt. Just hunt, and then I need to visit the Cullens, and then I'll pick up Bella," Tanya murmured, getting her future events in order. She did need to at least say greet the Cullens first, it was one of the duties of a coven leader. Even with her world turned upside down by her strange little mate.

Letting out a soft sigh and shaking herself out of the stupor thinking about Bella had put her in, Tanya once again focused on the task at hand. She had work to do.

* * *

Bella was bored; incredibly, incredibly bored.

Since she had met Tanya, Bella's ordinary world had seemed so exciting and fun, especially since Tanya had agreed to sleepover after Bella hadn't let go of Tanya's pants and nearly accidentally pulled them down. However, leaving Tanya had been hard, and had felt completely wrong. That's why it took Emmett and Rosalie to pry Bella off of Tanya––Emmett said he could have done it himself, but he was worried about hurting Bella––so they could stuff Bella in the car and go to school. It was only Tanya promising to pick Bella up after school ended that stopped Bella from attempting to climb out through the window.

School. Today, despite all the caffeine Bella drank, she didn't even bother to stay awake. She had been woken up and yelled at so many times, that by the time lunch rolled around, even the teachers had given up and just let her sleep.

During lunch, she had bought her "large" amount of food, walked over to the Cullens' table, and plopped down on Emmett's lap, stretching out so her legs were on both Jasper's and a little pixie person's.

"I'm really tired today; feed me," Bella said, opening her mouth for the oncoming food.

"Damn, Bells, talk about lazy," Emmett said with a chuckle. He picked up a slice of pizza off the tray just for kicks and shoved it in Bella's mouth. To his surprise, Bella managed to eat the thing at a quick, albeit messy, pace.

"Thanks," Bella said, and opened her mouth to receive her next offering.

"You really are a funny one, aren't you?" a bell-like voice asked, and Bella blinked in confusion as the pixie girl smiled at her and fed her a large chunk of banana. "Hi, nice to officially meet you. I'm Alice."

"Yes," Bella said with a nod, her voice muffled due to the food.

"You're supposed to reply with your own name, Bells," Emmett said, chuckling as he fed her some more food.

"Oh." Bella opened her mouth to ask if she still needed to give her name, only to be side tracked when more food was put in by Alice.

"Jazz, this is actually really fun. You should try it," Alice said, picking up some kind of meat on a fork before offering the fork to Jasper.

"If you say so," Jasper said, hesitantly delivering the food to Bella's mouth.

"This is just so weird," Edward muttered, shaking his head as he rested it in his hands. However, soon he also found himself feeding Bella random bits of food, finding it strangely fascinating to watch the girl eat everything, much to the rest of the students' confusion. What was she, a bottomless pit? Or, given her position, possibly a baby bird.

That actually worried him, as baby birds were known to keep eating food even after they were full, and could even die from eating too much. However, this didn't seem to be the case for Bella, who kept on eating more and more, and whose stomach even growled in complaint every once in awhile when they stopped. For once, Edward even found people's thoughts strangely quiet, as no one knew what to make of the scene. And Bella's mind, as always, was completely blank.

"Oh, for the love of...everybody, stop," Rosalie said at one point, and everyone paused. Even Alice, who had a fork poised almost in Bella's mouth. Bella, of course, lifted her head to steal the food, chewing happily.

Rosalie got up, and Bella looked at her in confusion. She started to open her mouth, hoping for more food, but instead got a faceful of napkin. Bella couldn't get a protest out of her mouth as Rosalie started rubbing furiously, complaining about how messy Bella had gotten. While the Cullens were all deeply amused by Rosalie's behavior, the entire cafeteria was stunned. What had happened to the ice queen?

After a moment, Rosalie realized what she was doing and pulled away, clearly embarrassed. "She was just dirty, okay? Her face was covered in food." She sat back down and dropped the napkin on one of the trays, not looking at anyone.

"So," Bella started before a silence could grow at the table. "You're Dream Girl's cousin, huh?"

There were several looks of confusion, but it was quickly cleared up when they realized there was only one person Bella could be talking about.

"Yup. And she told us _all_ about what happened," Emmett said with a wiggle of his eyebrows, trying to trick Bella into telling him something, as the only thing he actually knew was that Tanya had met Bella and stayed over.

"Yeah," Bella said with a frown. "Weird, isn't it?" Then she settled back against Emmett's large chest and opened her mouth, waiting for the delivery of more food. However, the bell rang then, much to Bella's annoyance. "Noooo...lunch doesn't _need_ to end, right? What is school?"

"Now, now, Bella Bear, we all have to go to classes," Emmett said as he stood up, picking up Bella with her. "Think someone else can grab our trays?"

"Emmett, be careful with her," Rosalie hissed as Emmett swung Bella around for a moment, making Bella throw out her hands and bend backwards so she could catch the wind he created.

"Sorry, Rosie," Emmett said, straightening Bella up.

"Yeah. Sorry, Rosie," Bella echoed, wrapping her arms around Emmett's neck so she could peer at the Cullens, Rosalie included, over his shoulder. "Your boyfriend's big."

Rosalie's lips quirked up in a half smile, but she quickly controlled it. "I've noticed. Now, let's get you to class, okay?"

"Nooooooooooo," Bella moaned, letting her head drop hard enough onto Emmett's shoulder that even Emmett winced at the sound it made. "Class is so boring. Bring me to the library so I can sleep."

"Sorry Bella, but no can do, Bella. You can't just disappear for the rest of the day," Alice said. When Emmett hesitated, Alice quickly whispered, "I see her sleeping on top of a bookshelf by the end of the day. I can't even see which one, and there's a fifty percent chance she's going to get caught by a teacher and given detention." Louder, she said, "I can't wait for you to see our house! It's going to be so much fun getting to know you better."

"No. No it won't," Bella said, clearly pouting as Emmett started to carry her away.

Now Alice had to restrain a smile as she got a good glimpse of the future, and just how much the brunette was going to cling to Tanya once they saw each other again. Bella could have met Tanya right there in school, and even then, she would have been as happy as any of the other vampires had seen her. However, she couldn't help but get into bantering with Bella, and this was going to be a particularly easy win. "We'll have food for you."

Bella visibly perked up. "I retract my earlier statement. Yes. Yes we will."

"Em, take her to class, before she remembers where she's going again," Alice said, then flitted off to her own class.

"She didn't really forget, did she?" Emmett mumbled.

It turned out that, so focused on the promise of more food, Bella had actually done just that. And she was not pleased when she came out of her excited food daze to realize she was once again in a boring class.

 _But I know this stuff already…_ Sulking once more, Bella put her head on her arms. It would be good to sleep, after all. It would prepare her for staying awake that afternoon. Yeah, that was a good excuse.

Of course, Bella eventually woke up...in the nurse's office, with a sticky note on her forehead that explained she couldn't be woken up, so a student had stopped by to pick her up and take her to the nurse's office where she would "be safe." Bella could tell it was Emmett just by catching his scent on her clothes, so she looked around the room, half expecting the grinning boy or one of the other Cullens to appear. However, they didn't––in fact, no one did, but Bella did notice the clock. It was past three thirty, and school ended in fifteen minutes.

Ah. Dream Girl should be waiting for her. Bella quickly got up, glanced around the nurse's office to make sure no one was waiting to catch her in the act, and took out her phone. Then she called the number that Tanya had put into her phone, after Bella had shoved that very phone into her stomach the night before and stared at Tanya expectantly. It had taken longer than Bella had thought for Tanya to understand.

It only took two rings for someone to pick up the phone.

"Are you here?" Bella asked before someone could even say "Hello?"

"School's not going to be out for another fifteen minutes, Bella," Tanya's voice said with a fond exasperation. "But yes, I'll be there soon, I'm actually on my way now. I just need to pull out of here first."

"Pull out? But you don't have a dick," Bella said, once again mystified. "Do you?" And who would Tanya be pulling out of, anyways? Bella wasn't there with her.

Did Tanya just choke? "No, I do not. I meant I have to pull my car out of the driveway," Tanya said, her voice sounding tightly controlled. Bella thought she heard some laughter in the background that didn't sound like Tanya, but she couldn't be sure.

"Ooohhhhh," Bella said as she realized what Tanya was talking about. "I understand. But if you have a dick, that's okay too." Dream Girl was Dream Girl, after all. And Bella had never really wondered about what she would be attracted to until said Dream Girl came along.

"Bella, I'm a little worried about how your mind always seems to be in the gutter. But I guarantee you, I'm a woman, with all woman parts," Tanya replied.

"Huh," Bella said, cocking her head to the side as she put her phone in her other hand––holding a phone at this angle was tiring. "I guess that means you can use a much larger variety of toys then."

Did something just crack? Before she could ask if Tanya hit her head on something like Bella often did, Tanya answered in a very restrained voice, "For my sanity, I'm going to pretend you meant children's toys."

What? That wasn't what Bella was talking about. "But why would I need––"

"Children's toys," Tanya quickly interrupted. "And please, Bella, if you care about me at all, stop talking about sex. I won't be able to control myself for much longer otherwise."

Control? Why would Tanya need control? Did she need to go to the bathroom? "Well take your time. I'll just be outside."

"But isn't school still––"

"Nope," Bella lied, thinking Tanya would come sooner that way. "Outside."

"Then I'll be there soon," Tanya said, but didn't even get all of her words out before Bella hung up. After all, the sooner Bella hung up, the sooner Tanya would drive, which meant the sooner Tanya would get there.

Fifteen minutes later, Tanya was pulling into the parking lot, just as school was getting out. _That little liar,_ Tanya thought, but she couldn't help but smile. Then she realized that, while kids were quickly flooding the parking lot, Bella was not one of them. Her enhanced vision should have picked the girl out quickly, and quite easily, but Bella just wasn't there.

Tanya got out of the car, and just like that, all eyes were on her. Students and a few faculty couldn't even seem to help themselves, it was like they _had_ to drool over this new, never before seen blonde. However, Tanya was too focused on Bella to care.

"Alice!" Tanya called, catching sight of her cousins heading towards their own cars just a few spots down. She walked over to them when she got their attention before asking, "Where's Bella?"

Everyone looked at Emmett first, who just shrugged and said, "I left her in the nurse's office a few hours ago."

"Could she still be sleeping?" Edward asked.

 _Sleeping? Wasn't the whole point of going to school learning?_ Bella had sounded sleepy when they had spoken on the phone, but she always did. Tanya was about to say that Bella couldn't still be sleeping, as she had talked to Tanya only fifteen minutes ago, but then remembered––this was Bella, her strange girl. The girl who could fall asleep in a heartbeat without a thought.

"Let me see where she is," Alice said, and quickly fell into a vision. She let out a soft, disbelieving sigh and said, "She's lost."

"Wait, what? Like lost, in school?" Emmett asked with a perplexed frown, wondering how that could even be possible.

"Of course not, I'm sure she at least got outside––" Edward started, but then Alice spoke.

"Yes, in school." Alice shook her head. "I don't even know how that's possible." Maybe it would have been better to just let Bella sleep on top of a bookshelf. Of course, if she had been caught, that would have been tough. But this situation was a bit worse since Alice couldn't see where Bella was going, as the girl was just choosing directions at random.

"Oh, for crying out loud, I'll––" Rosalie started, but Tanya was already heading into the school, kids parting for her like Moses and the red sea.

"I'll see you guys at the house!" Tanya called over her shoulder, and then she was inside the building.

Bella, however, no longer was. She glanced around in confusion, trying to figure out how that happened. _How did I get on the roof?_ Well, this was outside, so she technically had been correct in telling Tanya where she would be, but how was Bella going to get down? She considered jumping over the edge and landing on the ground below, but realized if she did that, she'd probably die. And she didn't think Tanya would be happy with her dead. But she didn't want to go back into the school, so what other choice did she have?

"There you are!" Tanya's voice said with relief, and then arms were wrapping around Bella from behind. "Seriously, I was worried about you."

"I told you I would be outside," Bella said, looking up at Tanya with a small smile.

"Yes, but this wasn't exactly what I thought you meant." Tanya let out a low laugh, nuzzling into Bella's neck with relief. Sure, she knew it was incredibly rare for something to happen in school that would actually be considered dangerous, but this was Bella. A human that it seemed anything could happen to. Knowing her girl, Bella could have fallen asleep, fallen over, rolled along the roof, and right off the edge into oblivion. "I have to say, there's never a calm moment with you, is there?"

Bella turned around in Tanya's arms so they were now front to front. She looked so serious that Tanya's unnecessary breath caught, and her eyes darkened immensely when Bella took Tanya's face in her hands. "Tanya…" Bella said so seriously, and the sound of her name on those lips made Tanya shiver with desire. She went in for a kiss, needing to feel Bella's mouth on hers once again. "I got lost."

And just like that, Bella pulled away, pleased with herself for admitting what happened. She started to walk towards the roof's door, sure that she'd escape the cursed place as long as Tanya was by her side. However, she hadn't even gone back inside when she realized Tanya wasn't following her. In fact, Tanya stood frozen, right where Bella had left her.

"Are you coming?" Bella asked, a little puzzled as to why Tanya was standing there.

Tanya took a deep breath, collected herself, and nodded. "Yes, Bella. I'm coming." She caught up with Bella quickly enough, and the girl led her back into the school with surprising confidence for someone who had somehow gone up without realizing it.

As Tanya passed through the roof's door, closing it behind her, she paused and checked the keyhole. Wait a second, wasn't this supposed to be locked for safety reasons? Yet the door handle was broken, and the lock itself was just a gaping hole. However, the damage done looked and even _smelled_ recent.

She glanced back over at her mate, who was leaning against a wall with her hands in her pockets, sleepy brown eyes on Tanya, waiting patiently for whatever Tanya was looking at.

 _Oh, little one. Just what did you do? How did you even get up here?_ Tanya wondered as she caught her mate's gaze.

And, more importantly, did Bella even know how she did it?


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: Yay, I had time for another update! It feels a bit short, but it's better to get it out now then to spend more time, maybe even days, agonizing over it as I tried to make it longer. As this is the story people request be updated the most, I hope it's as good as always and you all enjoy. Thanks!_

* * *

Chapter 8

It was only moments into the car ride to the Cullen house that the peaceful silence between Tanya and Bella was broken.

"Does this count as the 'meeting the parents' scenario or is this whole thing something different?" Bella asked out of nowhere as she looked over at Tanya from the passenger seat of Tanya's car.

Tanya felt a small tightening in her chest as she thought about Sasha, but also a warmness in her as she smiled at her mate. "Different. But I want you to know, my cousins aren't the only ones you will be meeting. There are my sisters and…" Tanya frowned. How would she explain Carmen and Eleazar, who looked nothing like her? "Two other family members waiting as well."

"Huh. I wonder what their standards are," Bella mumbled, mostly to herself.

"Their standards don't matter," Tanya replied. "And they'll love you." She felt herself get even warmer as she realized that, although she had gotten nowhere in figuring out how Bella viewed their relationship, this really did feel like an important ritual when courting. Even Bella seemed to be treating it as such.

"No. Standards do matter," Bella said seriously. "If I don't know their standards, I won't be up to par, and then I won't be able to get any candy."

Tanya glanced at her mate, wondering what candy had to do with anything, before she quickly dismissed her confusion. She really needed to get used to her mate's way of thinking already.

"Right then," Tanya said, deciding that agreeing with Bella was the best course of action. "Well, are you excited about coming to the Cullens' house?"

Bella looked up into Tanya's face, and with a completely blank expression, pumped a fist and said in a flat voice, "Hoo-hah!" startling Tanya once again. Then Bella frowned, mumbling, "Whoops, that's another word for girl parts. I meant…" She once again pumped her fist, this time saying, "Hooah!"

"Oh, Bella," Tanya said with a fond shake of her head. "You really are going to make my life beyond interesting."

"I'm so happy for you," Bella said as she turned to the window and rolled it down. She then stuck her head out, just as Tanya turned onto the Cullens' driveway.

"Wait, Bella, be careful––" Tanya started, reaching out to grab the girl's shirt and pull her back in the car. But it was too late, as Bella fell back of her own accord with a surprised yelp of pain. She turned to Tanya with bewildered confusion in her eyes and a red mark on her forehead from where she had gotten hit by a tree branch. "Are you okay?" Tanya asked, torn between worry and laughter as she reached out with a hand towards her human.

"It turns out trees are also formidable enemies," Bella stated sagely. She then took hold of Tanya's wrist and moved her hand so that she could press Tanya's palm to her forehead. Bella blinked, surprised by how cool and soothing Tanya's temperature was, but she wasn't about to complain. Instead, she started rubbing Tanya's palm back and forth across her forehead. She didn't want to miss any spots, after all.

Tanya let Bella do as she pleased until she parked the car, but they obviously couldn't stay in the vehicle forever, so after another few moments, she said, "Can I have my hand back please?"

"No," Bella replied bluntly. "It's mine. And so is this." She then reached out with her free hand and hooked her fingers in Tanya's top.

"My shirt is yours?" Tanya asked with clear amusement.

Bella stared up at her for a long moment, then nodded. "Okay."

Tanya was about to start pushing Bella to get her to talk more, if only to see what Bella would say next, when someone decided it would be a good idea to slam their hand down on the car hood loud enough to startle a normal human.

However, Bella didn't even blink as she looked up towards the roof, instead of looking out the windows to find whoever had done this. "We might have company. Most likely of the human variety––or a very angry squirrel."

Oh, if only she knew. Tanya's lips quirked up in a half smile. "I believe our company of the former, Isabella."

"Well, I suppose you know best," Bella replied, a little doubt in her eyes. She released her hold on Tanya and pushed at the car door as if expecting it to open. At the same moment she pushed, however, someone opened it from the outside, and Bella went tumbling out. She would have landed on her face, but the person outside caught her and righted her quickly.

"So you're Bella, hm? I heard you're a bit of a freak," Kate said with a large grin on her face as she examined the pretty brunette she was still holding.

Tanya, who had all but jumped out of the car when Bella had started to fall, glared at Kate while letting out a low warning hiss. "She's not a––"

"I believe I am," Bella agreed with a nod, sticking out her hand for Kate to shake. Only, due to their close proximity, Bella simply shoved her hand into Kate's gut. Kate and Bella both stared down at the hand still pressed into Kate, Bella puzzled about what to do next, Kate trying to hold back laughter. She couldn't hold back her laughter for long, and was soon laughing incredibly loudly.

"I already like you," Kate said, picking the human up by the waist and swinging her around a little. "I can already tell we're going to have a hell of a lot of fun together."

"Does this mean I get my candy?" Bella asked, unconcerned that she was being treated more like a toddler than a seventeen year old.

Kate felt a flash of confusion, but quickly got over it with more laughter. "Sure! I'll give you as much candy as you want." It was at that point that she realized just how emotional Tanya was getting with the current set up. However, instead of handing Bella over to Tanya, Kate simply said, "Now, let's show you around, my little munchkin thing."

"Kate––" Tanya started, but Kate was already running towards the house, holding Bella up high with Bella holding her arms out like an airplane.

"Oh yeah, Kate's my name by the way, in case you didn't get that," Kate added.

"I don't get a lot of things," Bella replied, and then they were inside.

"Sorry," Irina said as she stepped up next to an already stressed Tanya. "Kate was just so excited to meet her––I wouldn't have been able to stop her from coming out here even if I had an army at my disposal."

Tanya let out a low sigh, shaking her head. "It's fine. I should probably just get in there before something bad happens." This was immediately followed by Emmett shouting something about tossing Bella over there, a cheer, and then the sound of something breaking. "Oh my god," Tanya said, right before she rushed inside, Irina on her heels. Whatever happened, it better not have been Bella who had been used to break what sounded like glass.

While Tanya might never know exactly what happened, she walked in to find Jasper holding Bella by her armpits, the brunette's feet dangling a good few inches off the ground, thankfully unharmed. Around them, a grumbling Emmett and Kate were cleaning up the scattered glass of a now broken table at a slow, human pace.

"Ah, great timing," Jasper said with clear relief, still unsure as to how he was supposed to handle the human. Not because she smelled delicious, but simply because she was the most unpredictable creature Jasper had ever met. He walked over to Tanya and promptly handed the girl over to the coven leader. "I believe it's best for you to handle this one, Tanya."

"Thanks," Tanya said, more than a little relieved as she took the girl from him. Immediately, arms wrapped around Tanya's neck and legs wrapped around her waist.

"Introductions have already been made, and I've already been promised a lot of candy," Bella informed the blonde. Then her eyes moved to focus on the blonde next to Tanya. "I stand corrected. Hello." And since she wasn't in the position to offer a hand to the woman, she offered a foot instead.

"Hello. Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Irina," Irina said, holding back a chuckle as she gingerly took hold of Bella's ankle and shook, taking note of Bella's now bare feat. "Um...where did your shoes go?"

In response, Bella simply looked upwards. There, one shoe was on one of the fan blades of the ceiling fan, the other somehow in the light itself.

"I see," Irina said, even though she had no idea as to how Bella's shoes could have gotten up there. She made a mental note to find a time to distract Bella so they could take her shoes down later.

"As do I," Bella said sagely, before turning back to Tanya. "So...introductions have been made." After stating this, she stared expectantly at Tanya, clearly waiting to find out what was going to happen next.

"We didn't really have a plan for you coming over here. We all just wanted to get to know you," Tanya explained as she walked around Kate and Emmett to sit herself and Bella on the couch, across from Carmen and Eleazar.

"But you already know me," Bella said. Pointing purposely to herself, she added, "I'm Bella. Swan…...Marie."

"Yes, well, Bella, Swan, Marie, we need to get to know you a little more than that," Tanya said, resisting the urge to kiss the girl.

"I might see your point," Bella admitted after a brief moment of thought. "But then I only need to know these people." She then leaned backwards, dangerously far seeing as Tanya had to rush to hold onto her before she simply fell backwards off of Tanya's lap, and pointed to Eleazar and Carmen, then tried to turn her body to also point to Irina and Kate as well as Carlisle and Esme. By the time she was done, she was so tired from the work that Tanya had to slip an arm behind Bella's back and help the girl back into a sitting position.

"Is that so?" Tanya asked, amused as the girl huffed and puffed with exertion.

"Hear that? Guess you're not needed, Em," Kate teased.

"Aw, I'm always needed. Isn't that right, Bells?" Emmett said, looking to the brunette for support.

Bella hesitated, then said, a little slowly, "If you believe so...sure?"

Kate started laughing once more, and everyone else at the very least cracked a smile. Rosalie even felt the need to rub Emmett's back and say, "Don't worry, I'll always need you, Em."

"For his dick," Bella said confidently and in complete agreement, nodding. Tanya let out a surprised laugh, and Bella found herself distracted by the sound. She reached up to Tanya's face, taking the woman's face in her hands, and simply stared at Tanya with curiosity. Tanya stopped laughing and simply stared back at Bella, waiting to see what the brunette would say or do next. Instead of getting any answers, Bella simply let out a hum, shrugged, let go of Tanya's face, and relaxed, leaning into the arm of the couch.

There was another few moments of silence as Bella gazed around the room, looking from one person to the next. Finally, she said, "So...how _do_ we get to know each other?"

Kate leered and grinned at Bella, saying, "Oh, I can think of a few ways...ow!"

"Ignore her," Irina said, turning to Bella after she had slapped Kate upside the head. "She was dropped on her head as a baby."

"I was dropped on my butt," Bella said in an attempt at sympathy. Once again, the room fell into a silence, this one a bit more awkward as none of the vampires knew how to act around a human. Sure, they had been doing fine so far, but mistakes had already been made––the table, for instance, had already suffered. The only one who seemed comfortable was Bella, who seemed lost in her own head, and Tanya, who was perfectly happy simply holding her mate while gazing at the human with undisguised love in her eyes.

Oh, it was amazing to watch. Their usual stoic coven leader was being so gentle and empathetic and, in Kate's opinion, more than a little hilarious. It was going to be so much fun to hang out with and get to know Bella. And, as a bonus, get to mess with her sister as well.

Absently and with seemingly no real reason to do so, Bella started to hum the Jaws theme song.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: Hey guys, as always, thanks for being so patient and understanding while you waited, I promise I'm not giving up on any of my stories, I'm just having a hard time. As always, thanks for reading._

* * *

Chapter 9

Bella had fallen asleep quite a few times as time passed in the Cullen house, and it was starting to get a little late when Bella was woken up once more by Esme. The maternal woman managed to convince the half asleep girl to follow her into the kitchen after a few minutes, and Tanya was still so focused on her brunette that she nearly followed. Thankfully she was stopped by Irina, but even then, Tanya felt anxious with every second that Bella wasn't in her sight. The human came back, clearly unharmed, a few minutes later with all sorts of food stacked high on three plates, one in each of Bella's hands, and another balanced precariously on Bella's head as Bella tried to rejoin the family in the living room. Esme had tried to convince Bella that she could take a tray or two, but Bella adamantly refused each time. For some reason, she seemed determined to do it herself.

Immediately, Tanya jumped up to help her, but Bella stated in a firm, no-nonsense voice, "No. You stay."

A little confused, Tanya sat back down, and Alice hopped up to help Bella with the plates instead. They had a little tug of war moment, as Bella refused to relinquish the food, until Alice rolled her eyes and said in fond exasperation, "I'm just making sure nothing falls, Bella. It's still all yours."

"Okay," Bella said, and allowed Alice to take the food. The smaller pixie had to hop up while standing on her tiptoes so she could reach the plate on Bella's head, but she eventually managed it. As she glided over to put the plate on the center table in the living room, Bella followed her, putting the other two plates down as well. Then she hopped up back on Tanya's lap, took both of Tanya's wrists and wrapped Tanya's arms around her waist, and then grabbed some chicken. "Thanks sexy lady," she mumbled, having already stuffed the chicken into her mouth.

Tanya smiled and tightened her grip. "No problem."

Bella then paused, mouth still stuffed, as she suddenly remembered her mom and dad's lessons on manners. So she grabbed another piece of chicken, turned around in Tanya's arms, and tried to shove the piece of food into Tanya's mouth. After poking Tanya in the lips several times, Tanya caught her wrist.

"I'm fine, Bella. I'm not hungry," Tanya assured her human, and Bella paused, visibly confused. How could anyone not be hungry? But she decided the best thing to do was move on, so she reluctantly tried to stretch as far as she could without leaving Tanya's lap, trying to put the food in Jasper's mouth instead. Tanya, of course, was busy hanging on to the human to make sure she didn't fall. Kate, however, was busy stifling her laughter, and Irina was repeatedly smacking her to try and get her to shut up. Everyone else was watching this happen with a sort of curiosity.

"You don't need to do that. I'm not hungry either," Jasper said, fending off the hand as Bella tried to shove the food into his mouth while talking.

Letting out a sigh of frustration and annoyance, Bella then turned to her other closest victim, Eleazar. However, before she could try giving him the food, Carlisle cut in.

"I'm sure if any of us are hungry, we will ask you for some food, okay?" he said, not wanting her to go around trying to feed everyone.

Bella stared at him for a moment, blinked slowly, then put the food in her own mouth. She settled back into Tanya, grabbed some more food, and went about stuffing her face once more as she chose to stare at random people in the room. But mostly, she stared upwards at Tanya, who at one point had absently began to stroke Bella's arms and sides, even catching a hand to play with every once in awhile.

"Hey, Bella-" Rosalie started, reaching towards the human as she was almost done finishing her third plate.

Bella's hand shot out, cutting off the path of Rose's hand in a karate chop like movement. She gave Rosalie a look and said, "You had your chance."

Rosalie's eyebrows arched, the vampire both shocked and confused, but then she realized Bella was talking about the food. Of course the strange human would get more possessive when there was almost nothing left. "No, I'm not hungry. I was just trying to get your attention to tell you it's getting late. What time are you supposed to be home by?"

Bella's brow scrunched in confusion. "What even is home?" she asked in a confused, yet philosophical tone. "What is time?" Then she got distracted by Tanya, who shifted in her seat-as she had done many times over the hours to try and seem more human-and Bella seemed to have completely forgotten the conversation.

"Did you even talk to your father about coming over?" Esme asked worriedly, to which she received a blank look.

Seeing that Bella seemed to have no idea what was going on, Carlisle cleared her throat. "I believe we should get Bella home for the evening. I would hate to have worried Charlie any more than he most likely already is."

"Huh?" Bella asked as Tanya sighed, realizing that Carlisle was right. She really didn't want to leave her mate, but it seemed she had no choice.

"Come on, Bella, it's time to go home," she said, picking the girl up. Tanya stood, placed the girl on the ground while making sure Bella would stay on her feet.

"No," Bella said, and surprised everyone by hopping up onto Tanya. Tanya caught her automatically, and Bella used that to her advantage, clinging onto Tanya with her arms and legs. "I'm staying here."

"Bella, your father-" Tanya tried to explain, but Bella buried her face in the blonde's neck and tightened her grip, making it hard for Tanya to remember why she was trying to make her mate leave her.

"Hell, why don't we just call the man and ask her to stay the night?" Kate asked. She grinned, a little evilly, and added, "That way we can all have some fun, am I right?"

Bella looked up at Kate's words to stare at the woman, and her eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement. "Comrade," Bella said, giving Kate two thumbs up, only to nearly fall backwards. Thankfully, Tanya simply changed her grip, stopping Bella from hitting the ground, and Bella quickly clung to Tanya again before Tanya could try and put her down. "I agree with the comrade," the human added.

"Tanya, just keep holding onto her and come with me. I'll drive her home," Edward said as he got up, wondering just what was going on in the strange girl's head. It was the first time a human actually wanted to stay in a house full of vampires; their instincts just told them to always run. It was interesting that the one girl's mind that he really wanted to read was the one mind that he just couldn't get into.

"Okay," Tanya murmured, stroking Bella down her spine once before following Edward out of the house. "I'll be back soon," she added, just because that was an assurance a human would say to her family.

Bella didn't complain once about being carried away, but she didn't let go of Tanya either. The vampire ended up holding onto the brunette for the entire drive, and while her mind was mostly focused on her mate, she also found herself wondering what exactly she was supposed to say to her mate's father to explain her situation.

However, soon they had run out of time, and Tanya found herself at Charlie's front door as Edward waited safely in the car. She rang the doorbell and waited, but she didn't have to wait very long before the door opened, revealing her mate's father.

"Oh," Charlie said, a little surprised to find a gorgeous blonde cradling his daughter so easily while standing on his porch. "Thanks. Please come in." He didn't ask about anything or say anything; instead, he simply stepped aside and let Tanya in.

"She's my dream girl, Dad," Bella announced at one point, but neither father nor Tanya said anything in response.

"I'm sorry for bringing her by so late, we had thought-" Tanya started.

"No, it's fine. I know how she is," Charlie said, getting over his surprise long enough to offer an awkward smile.

"Right." Tanya focused on her mate, whispering, "I'll see you tomorrow, Bella." She tried to put Bella down, but then found the human was still stubbornly hanging on. She gave Charlie a helpless look and said, "I'm truly sorry, it just seems she won't let go."

"Because you're my dream girl," Bella said, like it was the most obvious reason in the world.

"Really, Bella," Charlie muttered with a sigh, although a part of him was happy she was getting along with another person so well. He scratched the back of his and added, "Uh, sorry to do this to you, but do you think you can take her upstairs for me? She seems to like you quite a lot, after all."

"Of course," Tanya said, trying not to sound too grateful for being given a little bit more time with her mate. "I'll be happy to."

"As will I," Bella replied, once again sounding quite serious, although her voice was muffled due to her face being buried in Tanya's neck.

And so, Bella was carried up the stairs, humming some kind of happy tune under her breath as she went. They made it to Bella's room, and Tanya closed the door with a foot before sitting on the bed, with Bella in her lap.

"Bella, you need to let go now," Tanya said gently, taking a hold of one of Bella's hands to try and pull it off of her.

"But then you'll leave," Bella said, staring up at Tanya. "You need to stay."

"I can't," Tanya whispered, and she felt her heart ache at the words. It was stupid that such a brief separation could hurt her so much, but it did. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? I'll pick you up from school and we can go do something together. But how about you tell your dad first, okay?"

Bella stared at her for a long time and didn't say a word. Then she looked away, muttering something about macaroni and cheese that only confused the blonde. But Bella did let go, although reluctantly, and flopped backwards off of Tanya's lap and onto the bed. It nearly sent Tanya into a panic, as Bella fell a little too close to the edge of the bed for her liking, but thankfully, nothing bad happened.

Tanya stood up, knowing prolonging her time in Bella's room would only make it harder on her and possibly seem suspicious to Bella's father. "Tomorrow," she said, brushing Bella's cheek with her fingertips. She thought she caught Bella give a little smile, but by then, Bella had already fallen asleep.

For a moment, Tanya stared at Bella, memorizing Bella's features, before reminding herself that she really shouldn't hang around much longer. So she forced herself to look away, heading for the door.

Behind her, Bella mumble, "Yes, praise the booty! Booty, booty, booty…bootilicious...all the booty in the world...booty...BOOTY."

Tanya paused with surprise, and glanced behind her, back at her mate, but found that Bella was still asleep. So she left, walking downstairs, stopping only to thank Charlie, and then getting thanked in return before she left.

The entire time, Bella's talk about booty didn't stop. A part of Tanya wanted, so badly, to know just what Bella was dreaming. But even she couldn't have guessed that Bella was dreaming about a certain dancing blonde dream girl.

And potatoes. For some reason, there were a lot of potatoes wearing top hats in that dream as well. But Bella didn't mind. To her, it was just part of the fun, although Tanya always remained the center of her attention.

She had always loved her dreams, but she loved her dream girl so much more.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: Well, lookie here, I've got another chapter up. Am I awesome or what? Cause I think I'm pretty awesome right now._

* * *

Chapter 10

Meeting Bella had sparked an insatiable curiosity in Carlisle, which basically set the schedule for the next few weeks. When Tanya wasn't monopolizing her mate, Bella was either with another member of the Cullens or the Denalis, or at Bella's house or school. She spent a large chunk of her time with Carlisle, usually with Tanya there as well, as the doctor studied her, tested her, basically did whatever he could to try and understand what was going on with the little human.

However, Carlisle found more questions than answers, and he was often left stumped. The girl was just that much of a mystery, and Bella didn't seem to care enough to help, especially when Tanya was in the room. Bella was just used to going at her own pace, and that pace only changed when Tanya entered the picture.

Carlisle just couldn't understand it. Physically, there wasn't a single thing that he could even consider strange when it came to Bella's physical condition. If anything, the girl showed a muscle mass fitting of a girl who worked out many times weekly. Yet Bella was just so weak and clumsy, that it was hard for Carlisle to believe that there wasn't something wrong, if not with her body, then in her head. Yet even the most thorough CAT scan didn't so much as hint at a possible anomaly.

The more confused Carlisle got, the more worried Tanya became. As time went on, Tanya's anxieties increased, and she found it harder and harder to let Bella go. Not that Bella was one to complain; instead, she often pulled Tanya's arms tighter around her, and hummed happily while doing so.

Despite all the strange and unusual things that happened around Bella, the vampires found themselves falling into a routine. And despite her worries and anxieties regarding Bella, Tanya found herself feeling relaxed and complete in a way that she never thought possible until she had laid eyes on her mate.

Despite all this, besides the random half-asleep kiss or groping delivered by Bella, there was no romantic progression between them. Which was why Tanya felt completely blindsided when Bella dropped a sudden bomb, seemingly out of nowhere.

It was just a normal day, at least in Tanya's eyes. She was driving Bella home after a long day at the Cullen house, although she did this reluctantly, when Bella suddenly woke up. The girl looked around, clearly confused, probably having no idea where she was. Then her eyes landed on Tanya, and Bella just stared at her. Stared, and stared, and stared.

Tanya was used to this, and didn't think much of it-besides enjoying that she was able to make her mate stare at her so easily. Only this time, something different happened. Bella sighed and, sounding more serious than ever before, said, "You need to pull over."

Worried that something might have happened, Tanya pulled over to the side of the road, parked the car, and turned to face Bella.

"What is it, Bella? Is something wrong?" Tanya asked, reaching out to touch Bella's face, wanting to offer some kind of comfort. To Tanya's surprise, for the first time ever, Bella shook off the touch.

"No. This is important," Bella told her with a frown.

Now, Tanya was really anxious. She was afraid that Bella was going to tell her something horrible, but she couldn't even imagine what that horrible thing could be. "Bella, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I'm not a baby. I haven't been a baby since I was a baby," Bella started, staring at Tanya, trying to convey how important this information was for not just Bella, but the blonde as well. "But I have a problem."

"What? What problem?" Tanya asked, aching to touch Bella, to hold her, to offer comfort and give comfort. But at that moment, she didn't know how.

"My problem...it's a very serious problem. You see, I really want to suck on your boobs," Bella said, still dead serious.

Tanya recoiled and stared, beyond stunned at Bella's words. For a long moment, her mind didn't even know how to comprehend or absorb the information that Bella had just delivered to her.

However, Bella didn't notice any of this. Instead, she grew thoughtful, continuing to mumble about Tanya's breasts. "...And lick them, kiss them, touch them...do you think I can do that to your pussy too one day?"

For the first time in her immortal life, Tanya choked. But really, how could she not? Her mate had always been unpredictable, but Tanya never imagined the word _pussy_ passing Bella's lips.

"I, um, Bella," was all Tanya managed to get out.

At the sound of her name, Bella perked up, gazing at Tanya expectantly. "I can?"

Taking a deep breath, Tanya worked to at least appear composed on the outside, despite the turmoil her insides were currently in. "That's...something that a partner would do, a girlfriend," she said carefully, unable to tear her golden eyes from Bella's face. "Would you want to be my girlfriend, Bella?"

Bella blinked, first in surprise, but then fell into confusion. Tanya held her breath, waiting to see what Bella's reaction would be, whether it would be positive or negative. However, Bella just seemed to grow more and more confused.

"I...I don't know," Bella said at last, and for a moment, Tanya deflated. But of course Bella was confused. Bella was a girl, and also a friend to Tanya, and Bella wanted to do these things. Yet Tanya made it sound like she was neither, but she was supposed to be both...Bella needed some milk. Not Tanya's, though, because Tanya's breasts wouldn't make milk. She'd need a baby for that, but Bella wasn't going to be Tanya's baby. She hadn't been a baby since babyhood, after all.

Unable to handle her pent up emotion, Tanya moved to the passenger seat, straddling her mate, and took Bella's face in her hands. "Bella, I can't take this anymore. I need to know; what do you want? What do you want us to become?"

 _Butterflies_ was the first thing that came to Bella's mind, but then Bella realized that Tanya didn't want to become a butterfly. She wanted something else.

Oh. That's right. Tanya was Bella's dream girl, but her dream girl wasn't Tanya. Well, she was, but only to Bella. Did Tanya even know who Bella's dream girl was?

Tanya's heart would have been pounding if it still lived, but that heart would have certainly slowed, probably due to Tanya's own confusion, as Bella reached out and held Tanya's face like Tanya held hers. Then Bella put her hands on Tanya's shoulders, moved them to Tanya's biceps, to her wrists, to her hands-which she squeezed-and finally, Bella's hands moved to Tanya's boobs.

 _Yes. This is it._ Bella's eyes seemed to sparkle, only serving to bewilder Tanya further, and also serve to arouse her immensely. Then, Tanya was all but blinded when Bella gave Tanya her biggest smile yet.

"Bella?" Tanya whispered, unable to move, not even daring to squirm or shift.

"You're my dream girl," Bella declared, so excited to tell Tanya this that she squeezed Tanya's breasts. And while she didn't mean to, squeezing them was more than enough to distract her. Bella's eyes wandered down to stare at Tanya's perfect chest, and Bella seemed to forget all about everything else.

"Bella!" Tanya sighed in exasperation, taking hold of Bella's chin and tilting her head upwards. "My eyes are up here. And please, answer my question." When Bella's eyes showed clear confusion, Tanya added, "What do you want us to be? Do you want to be my girlfriend? Do you want something else? I need to know."

This only served to bewilder Bella further. Hadn't Bella already answered this question? "You're my dream girl," Bella repeated. "That makes me yours."

Tanya's entire body froze, becoming almost unnaturally still before she remembered that Bella still didn't know they were vampires. Not wanting to make everything even more complicated, Tanya forced herself to start breathing.

"You're mine? As in…?" Tanya started, barely able to believe it.

Bella shrugged, not knowing what Tanya was getting at. Then her eyes once again drifted downwards to what her hands were still cupping. "Ah, boobies," Bella murmured, clearly content.

Tanya let out a startled laugh. "You like them that much, huh?"

"Of course. No other boobies can compare. They can be human, alien, chicken…" Bella trailed off as her stomach growled, and Bella's eyes rose to meet Tanya's. "That was my stomach; it's hungry. But that doesn't matter; your boobies are still the best."

Another laugh slipped out of Tanya's throat, and she found she couldn't stop grinning. "And the rest of me?" she prodded, just wanting to hear what Bella would say.

"The bestest," Bella confirmed seriously.

"Bella, I want to be your girlfriend. I want to date you, kiss you, touch you, love you, make love to you...eventually get married," Tanya breathed as she moved in, until her lips were only an inch from Bella's. However, she hesitated when Bella frowned and pulled away a little, afraid that she might have scared Bella off.

"Aren't we already doing that?" Bella asked Tanya's breasts, clearly lost. After all, Tanya was acting like they didn't belong to each other already, but they were. Why else would Tanya appear in Bella's dream if it wasn't to tell Bella who her lover was going to be?

Tanya's mouth fell open, almost overwhelmed by her disbelief. With Bella's words, Tanya's self restraint snapped, and Tanya was crushing her lips against Bella's. It was a hard, passionate kiss, one driven by Tanya's pent up desire. Bella gripped the first thing she could to anchor herself, which was of course Tanya's breasts, as Bella had never let go of them. Not that either were complaining; in fact, they both moaned.

Never before did Tanya have such little self restraint. She wanted, _needed_ Bella, and she needed Bella now. She only had a moment to thank Bella for telling her to pull over when they had been driving down a pretty deserted road, because she would not have wanted anybody to see Bella half naked.

Not completely naked; Tanya planned on romancing and seducing Bella, in a bed, when they finally had sex. However, in this particular moment, Tanya wouldn't have been able to stop without at least getting to the point of marking Bella in some way.

Tanya's thoughts only made the vampire's needs more intense; her tongue demanded entry into Bella's mouth, which the human quickly gave. Bella was thoroughly dominated, and while it felt like not once did she try to fight back, it also felt like she hadn't submitted either. Instead, it felt like Bella was just happy to let Tanya take her wherever the blonde wanted to go and just hang on for the ride.

Finding it funny that even the way her human kissed was so uniquely Bella, Tanya smiled against Bella's lips, reaching for the hem of Bella's shirt. She pulled it over her mate's head, breaking the kiss in the process, not starting it up again the second the shirt was off only because she remembered Bella needed to breathe.

"Are we getting kinky yet?" Bella asked as Tanya pressed her lips against the skin beneath Bella's ear.

"No, and we won't be. Not today," Tanya murmured in reply as her hands slid down Bella's sides, her lips traveling down the slope of Bella's neck, kissing and nibbling, making the human squirm.

There was no warning; not a honk, or a screech of tires. And Tanya was too distracted by Bella to notice it right away; she didn't even realize what was happening until Bella muttered a quiet, "Uh-oh."

Tanya turned, just in time to see a truck all but on top of them, coming at them, not just from the wrong side of the road but almost as if the person was driving it with the sole purpose of running into Tanya and Bella. Without a thought, Tanya covered Bella's body with her own and braced for impact, refusing to allow any harm to come to her mate.

The impact never came. Instead, there was a strange rippling feeling, followed by a loud crash, along with some near deafening screeching of metal twisting.

Hesitantly, Tanya uncoiled from around Bella and glanced towards the other side of the road.

There was the truck. Or, more precisely, there was the remains of it, pieces of twisted metal scattered everywhere, smoke pouring out from under the hood of the truck, with no human being to be found.

"What is it?" Bella asked, squirming under Tanya as she tried to see what Tanya was looking at. However, Tanya was unconsciously pinning the girl, not wanting her to see the horrific sight. Bella was quick to give in with a sigh. She stared up at Tanya for a long time, trying to figure out what had suddenly changed the mood. "Did I burp again?"

"No," Tanya answered immediately, soothingly, as she turned back to Bella, who she gazed at with clear fear. Not of Bella, of course; no, the fear was _for_ Bella.

Because it was clear; Bella didn't burp, but she certainly did something. And that something was capable of completely destroying a truck. Not to mention possibly killing the driver.

Eleazar had read Bella, and he hadn't seen any talent in her. But Tanya knew; she knew that her mate was capable of some incredibly dangerous things.

Could Bella not even be aware of what she was capable of? If something like this happened again, could Tanya even help her?


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: Was in the mood to write today, managed to get this done, might have another upload of another story up later today. Hope you guys enjoy this, and please know that I'm updating each chapter as fast as I can and making them as long as I can. If I can push ideas and words out of my brain and onto a page more than I already am, I would. Thanks for being patient._

* * *

Chapter 11

After the truck incident, Bella was quick to fall back asleep, and wouldn't wake up no matter what Tanya tried. This only terrified Tanya further, as the girl seemed all but comatose to her, and after that display of power...what could Tanya do, she was seriously worried about her mate.

Thankfully for the vampire, Bella soon declared, "Sexy is not a right, it is an honor!" which meant that she was just asleep, and clearly not in danger...right?

Still, Tanya couldn't stop worrying. Had she not known that she most likely had to get Bella back to Charlie so the man didn't worry, she would have turned right back around and driven back to Carlisle. Of course, that didn't mean she couldn't call the man and explain what happened. Eleazar, who was also brought into the call, was especially perplexed, as his own gift had said she didn't have anything special.

"I'm sorry, Tanya. I don't know why my gift has failed you," her old friend said, sounding so upset his hispanic accent came back full force. "The only reason I can think of as to why my gift wouldn't work was if she was a shield, but if that was true…"

"If what was true? Eleazar?" Tanya asked, her anxiety over her mate outweighing her own common sense.

"Well, then she wouldn't have been able to do whatever she did," Eleazar said, sounding just as helpless as Tanya.

"Of course," Tanya muttered, rolling her eyes at her own stupidity. "Human or vampire, they should only have one talent."

"Potatoes do a lot of things," Bella mumbled, sounding pretty insistent with the fact.

Tanya turned to her mate with a low curse at her own loose lips, only to once again notice that Bella was still sleeping. Not just sleeping, but she had managed to somehow slide out of her seat despite the seatbelt, and was half on the floor of the car. Only part of her upper body and her head were actually still on the seat.

"Lots, and lots, and lots...of things…sexy lady here...agrees...see…?" Bella continued to mumble as she rolled towards Tanya. One hand flopped onto Tanya's body, and the vampire swerved on the road before regaining control. Thankfully there were still no cars around to be put at risk.

"Tanya? Tanya, are you alright?" Carlisle and Eleazar demanded worriedly, having heard the screech of her tires.

"I'm fine, just the strange one causing trouble," Tanya murmured. Not even daring to breath, Tanya picked up Bella's hand-which had managed to land right on Tanya's crotch-and picked it up by the wrist. Then, deeming the girl too dangerous even in sleep, Tanya once again had to pull over. Fitting the phone between her shoulder and ear with a sigh, she got out of the car to try and fix what Bella had done.

She opened the car door, unbuckled Bella, and picked her up to settle her into a more appropriate position; but she was surprised when Bella's eyes fluttered open. Only, these sleepy, hooded eyes weren't Bella's brown; instead, they were a deep, dark, inhuman purple.

Tanya froze, her breath catching once more. The two men who could even hear the slight noise over the phone started to demand what was wrong once more, but Tanya couldn't answer. She couldn't even blink or breathe as she stared down at Bella, still holding the human up by her armpits.

"Mmm…?" Bella hummed, cocking her head to the side in confusion as she stared up at Tanya. "Oh, if it's...not...dream girl…oh, but it is..." Even as Bella spoke, it was clear that she was ready to fall back asleep at a moment's notice.

 _At least the girl speaking is Bella,_ Tanya couldn't help but think. For while those eyes were gorgeous, they were also very unnerving, seeing as the owner of those eyes was supposedly a human.

"Yes, it's me. How are you feeling?" Tanya asked, trying to set the girl back down, only for Bella to cling to her with arms and legs that had, out of nowhere, suddenly found incredible strength. Over the phone, Eleazar and Carlisle had wisely shut up in case Bella overheard, sensing something in Tanya's tone. However, they were listening intently, unwilling to risk missing a single letter that Bella spoke. They knew something was going on over there.

"Hm...I feel…" Bella started, clearly deep in thought. Then she looked up into Tanya's eyes, the human's own still a dark purple, and announced, "Thirsty." And with that, Bella pulled herself up Tanya's body and took Tanya's lips in a fast, hard kiss.

For a moment, Tanya's body took over. The phone fell to the ground as Tanya slammed Bella, thankfully gently in vampire standards, against the side of the car, kissing Bella back for all she was worth. Bella clutched at her for a moment, letting out a soft moan that seemed to startle the human more than the truck that had nearly run them over did. She pulled back, breaking the kiss, and touched her own throat in wonder.

In the mean time, Tanya had to rest her head against Bella's neck, breathing in the human's scent as she reminded herself that taking Bella against the side of the car, where anyone could see them, once again wasn't a good idea. Her instincts seemed pretty furious about the fact, but realizing that someone might see Bella in any state of undress helped calm them a bit. Then, Tanya remembering what had happened only minutes prior with the truck helped cool her down the rest of the way.

Bella groaned, and her muscles lost their strength to the point where Tanya had to help hold the girl against her.

"Are you okay?" Tanya asked, worried that the human was hurt in some way.

"I'm...tired," Bella muttered, sounding puzzled. "Like, really tired. Tireder than tired."

"Aren't you always?" Tanya asked, crouching so she could help the human roll off of her and back into the passenger seat.

"Mm...maybe?" Bella frowned and looked up at Tanya as she was finally made to let go. And the human's eyes were, once again, a dark chocolate brown.

"...Tanya?" Eleazar asked softly, hesitantly, but still loudly enough that any vampire could pick up on his voice, over the phone or not.

Remembering the two men, Tanya turned to pick up the phone from the ground, giving Bella a delicious view. And not for the first time since meeting her mate, the esteemed coven leader let out a squeak as Bella couldn't control her hands.

"Bella!" Tanya exclaimed, exasperated and once more turned on as she whirled to face the human, phone thankfully in hand.

"What? I want your ass," Bella said, and someone over the phone definitely laughed. When Tanya continued to frown at her, Bella turned to her hands and added, "Sometimes, they're just so bad...I can't be expected to control such responsibility…"

Tanya's frown turned into a smile-she just couldn't stay anything other than warm around her human-and she bent at the waist to kiss Bella on the head. Only for Bella's hand to find her ass again, and Tanya pulled back to give her another admonishing look. Now was not the time or place to be turned on, not with everything that had just happened.

Bella could only shrug helplessly and say, "I can't control them. Only you can."

"Of course," Tanya said, closing the passenger door before walking around to the driver's side and getting in. She paused, realizing that Bella was staring at her intently, almost seeming to be more awake than ever. "Didn't you say you were tired?"

"Yeah," Bella said with a nod, then continued to stare expectantly at Tanya.

Not only could Tanya not continue her conversation with Carlisle and Eleazar like this, but she wasn't sure she could focus on anything like this. "Then why don't you go to sleep."

"I can't do that," Bella replied, frowning seriously. "I don't try to go to sleep, I just do."

"Well, what will it take for you to go back to sleep?" Tanya asked, trying not to sound too desperate.

Once again, Bella fell into serious thoughts, crossing her arms over her chest and everything. Then she brightened and stated, "Sex."

A burst of laughter came from over the phone, and there was no doubt that it was Emmett, who had to have been listening in the background. Tanya didn't even try to tell him to shut up, too busy staring at Bella with a stunned expression on her face.

"Right then," Tanya said, struggling to regain her composure. She looked away for a moment, trying to regain her composure. She didn't want Bella to see the pure desire on her face, after all. "I think that will have to wait, at least until we get to your home…"

There was no answer, and so Tanya risked another glance over at Bella and breathe a sigh of relief. It appeared that Bella didn't need to have sex to fall back asleep after all.

Smiling softly, Tanya reached out to stroke the human's cheek once, then turned back to look at the road and focus on her call. "Bella opened her eyes a moment ago," she told whoever was listening softly. "Her eyes were purple."

The two men began discussing the possibility of a human's eyes changing colors, throwing ideas and possibilities at each other. Then Carlisle was on the phone. "Eleazar is starting to research whatever he can now. I also sent Jasper and Edward to check out the wreck site more thoroughly. Is there anything else we need to know?"

"Not that I know of," Tanya murmured, sighing once more as she once again started worrying about her mate. "I'll tell you if I can think of anything." With an affirmative from the Cullen leader, Tanya hung up the phone and shoved it into her pocket.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, save for Bella's soft breathing. And the entire time, Tanya couldn't stop looking over at her human, worry clear in her eyes and on her face. All sorts of horrible possibilities swam around her mind, conjured into existence simply because of all the unknowns surrounding Bella.

If only Tanya knew something, anything. She just needed to protect her mate, and right now, it felt information was the best way to do that. Just what should Tanya do? What _could_ she do, other than stay by Bella's side?

Her frustration and fear kept increasing, and it didn't lessen as she pulled into the Swan's driveway. She turned the car off quickly, got out, and moved around to Bella's side. She didn't bother waking the still sleeping girl, instead simply once again opening the passenger door, unbuckling Bella's seatbelt, and picking the girl up. She cradled Bella gently in her arms as she walked up to the front door of the house and rang the doorbell.

Charlie answered pretty quickly, a grin on his face. "Hey, Tan...what's wrong?" Immediately, he became guarded, worried, and even a little afraid as he glanced between Tanya and Bella. "Did something happen? Are you okay?"

Realizing that all of her worries and fears were still plastered on her face-something that was a major slip up for a woman like Tanya-the vampire quickly schooled her features. "Everything is fine, Charlie," Tanya was quick to assure the man, deciding immediately not to tell Charlie about anything that had transpired. "I was just deep in thought."

"Oh, uh, I see." It was clear that Charlie didn't believe it, but thankfully, he was the kind of man that didn't pry.

"May I come in?" Tanya asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"Ah, of course! Sorry about that," Charlie said, stepping aside to let Tanya into the house. Tanya started walking upstairs to put Bella to sleep, but Charlie's next words made her pause. "And just so you know, you can stay as long as you like. Just, uh, do a father a favor and keep the door open?"

Tanya paused in surprise, but not a single emotion showed on her face. Did he know about her feelings? Had she really been that obvious? Apparently so, as he was asking her to keep the door open. But it seemed like he was okay with what they had, maybe even beyond okay. Instead of voicing any of her thoughts regarding what the man might or might not know, she turned to look at the awkward man with a smile. "Thank you, Charlie," she said smoothly, calmly, not about to show even a hint of the emotion she had locked inside.

"No prob." Charlie looked away, scratched the back of his head, then started walking towards the kitchen. "Just holler if you need anything."

"I will," Tanya assured him, then continued up the stairs, down the hall, and into Bella's room. She set down the still sleeping girl, pulled the covers over Bella, and tucked her in before sitting beside her. She stared into Bella's peaceful face for a long time, memorizing it, stroking the girl's cheeks and pushing Bella's hair out of her face.

Finally, she let some of her turmoil loose. Had she been human, she might have even cried, but instead her eyes only glistened. Bending over Bella's form, she rested her forehead against Bella's.

"Oh, Bella. What is going on with you?"

There was a brief silence as Tanya simply soaked up Bella's presence, but then she felt a hand grip her shirt. She lifted her head, staring into Bella's face, the girl's eyes still closed as her mouth opened, words of wisdom spilling forth.

"Can butterflies even _be_ fluffy?" the girl mumbled. Then the hand dropped, no longer hanging onto Tanya, and the girl fell into a peaceful sleep once more.

Letting out a little laugh, Tanya gave Bella a careful hug, not even picking the girl up from the bed. What was even funnier to the vampire was that she doubted Bella would have said something other than strange, even if the human had been fully awake.

"Thank you, Bella," Tanya whispered. She didn't want to let go of her mate, so she didn't, instead continuing to hold her, protect the human from the outside world with her own body. "Thank you for being born. Thank you for being mine."

It was clear to Tanya, as clear as day; whatever this was, was just another part of what made Bella her unique self. What was going on with Bella wasn't the most important part in her mate's strange puzzle; what was important was simply that Tanya protect the human with every fiber of her being.

And that was exactly what Tanya had always planned to do, no matter what.


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note: Obviously, it's been a little while since I last updated. I swear I'm not giving up, and I'm still going to finish all of my stories._

* * *

Chapter 12

Bella woke, confused and disoriented, to find herself in her room. Grumbling in complaint, she tried to get out of bed, only to get tangled in the sheets and fall flat on her face. Her legs still stuck on the bed, she propped herself up on her elbows and looked around, trying to see if Tanya was actually in her room or not, only to find no one around.

"Not fair. She cheated," Bella mumbled as she attempted to pull herself forward, causing all of her blankets to come along for the ride.

She was halfway across her bedroom, planning on crawling down to get coffee, when Bella caught sight of her phone. She reached out to grab it, despite the fact that her phone was on the nightstand a good four feet away. Not giving up, Bella continued to reach for the phone, willing it to come to her, both arms shaking with the effort, one from trying to magically pull the phone towards her, the other from holding up a part of Bella's upper body.

Yet the phone didn't move, and Bella had no choice. Giving up, she fell face first onto the floor, limbs spreads, where she stayed for several moments. However, her dream girl overcame her laziness, and Bella got up on her hands and knees to scurry over to the nightstand. On the way, she tripped on her blankets several times, and even accidentally slammed her head into the knob of one of the nightstand drawers.

Sitting up, Bella put a hand to her head in surprise, shocked that the drawer would attack her like that. But she got over it quickly enough and picked up her phone.

There were no messages or calls from Tanya, but that didn't stop Bella from calling the blonde anyways.

"Bella? What's wrong? Did something happen? Why are you calling so early?" Tanya asked immediately, a tone of worry in her voice. It was, after all, five in the morning, and Bella was up and active of her own free will.

"I'm calling you back," Bella declared. She glanced around her room, then back up at her bed. Realizing the amount of effort it would take to get back onto the mattress, Bella started turning around in circles, making herself comfortable on her stalker blankets. She settled in quickly, curled up in a ball.

"I wasn't aware I had called you," Tanya replied, puzzled. "I'm sorry."

"No," Bella replied, confused as to what Tanya was talking about. "I'm calling you _back_."

"I know, I hadn't realized I had called…" Tanya trailed off, coming to the realization that Bella might not mean what Tanya thought.

This realization was confirmed when Bella stated, her voice very serious, "You're not in my bed."

Tanya let out a soft laugh. "I'm sorry about that, but I don't think your father would be okay with that."

Bella frowned, confused. What did her father have to do with anything? Well, Charlie _did_ live here, but… "He'll still be able to sleep. We haven't started having sex yet, so he doesn't need to cover his ears."

There was some laughing in the background, and Bella thought she heard Tanya make a strange noise. "That's not the problem, Bella. Well, it's a part of the problem, but…" She soon trailed off, and didn't say anything else.

Just like that, an idea came to Bella, causing her eyes to light up. "But it's not night anymore. You're not staying over. So come. My bed is comfy." Then Bella frowned, realizing the front door would be locked. "You'll have to come in through the window," Bella added thoughtfully. "Because the doors will be locked. And I don't want to go down stairs."

"Bella…" There was a tone to Tanya's voice, one that clearly told Bella that Tanya wanted to come. So why was Tanya still talking?

"If you're not here soon, I'll die," Bella told Tanya in the most serious voice Bella could ever use, completely believing her words. No dream girl meant no life, no dreams, and no anything. Especially no lemonade.

With that in mind, Bella hung up and turned to the window, waiting expectantly. It took her several minutes, but she soon realized that the window might be locked too. She tried to crawl over to the window, but since she was still tangled in her blankets, she simply got tripped up again and couldn't make it very far.

Tanya arrived incredibly quickly. Despite knowing that Bella wasn't actually in danger, hearing the words "I'll die" from her mate couldn't help but send the blonde into a panic. However, upon arrival at the window, she found she couldn't get in. She could only watch Bella, who was on the floor, blankets wrapped around her like she had been wrestling with them, one arm outstretched as the brunette tried to reach the window's lock. On top of that, there was a huge bruise on her head, like Bella had actually fought with someone, or something, and lost. To say Tanya was freaked out was an understatement. It was torture to have to wait for Bella to actually manage to unlock the window, then collapse on the floor, puffing loudly.

Tanya had to open the window, of course, and then slip inside. She gathered Bella into her arms, blankets and all, and then moved the girl over to the bed.

"I'm never closing that window again," Bella declared adamantly as Tanya set Bella on her lap and moved the girl's hair from her face, examining the large bruise.

"Please lock it whenever I'm not here," Tanya replied anxiously, sure that someone could easily break in and hurt her. "And what happened?" Too afraid to touch the bruise itself, she stroked the skin around it.

"Never again," Bella repeated stubbornly. They sat in silence for a minute, only for Bella to realize that Tanya had asked a question. "Oh. I was attacked."

"What?" Tanya asked, her voice rising in fear. How could something have happened in the few hours Tanya had left Bella alone?

Bella nodded. "Yeah. It was a surprise attack too."

"Who?" Tanya demanded, eyes darkening to black with her fury. "Who hurt you?" She was going to kill them, no doubt about it. Damn the attention she might receive. Nobody was going to hurt her mate and get away with it.

In answer, Bella pointed. Confused, Tanya followed Bella's finger, only to find Bella was pointing at her nightstand. There wasn't even a picture on it. "What?"

Bella continued to nod. "It tried to stop me from getting my phone."

"Are you...are you talking about the nightstand?" Tanya asked, her anger fading as she stared down at her mate, perplexed.

Bella was still nodding, only to become distracted by the worried scrunch of Tanya's brow. Reaching up, she stroked her thumb across Tanya's forehead, smoothing the lines. While Tanya was beautiful no matter what, Bella didn't like seeing that expression on Tanya's face. When Tanya's expression cleared, her lips twitching with the effort to suppress a smile, Bella's heart did a weird summersault jumping jack.

"It must have been a tough fight," Tanya said. She didn't want to encourage Bella nearly giving her heart attack after heart attack, vampire or not, but she couldn't help herself.

Bella nodded once more, her hand moving down to cup Tanya's cheek. "You're more glorious than cheese," she told Tanya softly, meaning every word.

Tanya couldn't help but laugh then, but managed to keep her voice soft. "Thank you," she said at last. Once she contained herself, she added, "So, is there any special reason that you called me over?"

A confused frown turned Bella's lips. "There needs to be a reason?" Bella really didn't like that. If there needed to be reason for Tanya to come over, then that meant Bella would have to be the one to go find Tanya each time. And then Bella would get in trouble, maybe even being scolded in the process, for getting lost all by herself.

"No, Bella, there doesn't," Tanya said softly, smiling. Each time Bella did something like this, the vampire felt her dead heart fill further, to the point Tanya could believe she was alive again. And while only a few days ago, she would have said it was impossible, that she already loved Bella as deeply as anyone could love anybody, Tanya found herself falling further and further in love with Bella with each passing second.

"Good. I don't want to get lost," Bella said, apparently relieved. Tanya started to get confused, but dropped it when Bella added, "I can get lost with you though, right?"

"Right," Tanya agreed, deciding to puzzle over it later. She then leaned down to softly kiss the bruise on Bella's head, which made Bella do a strange wiggle dance in Tanya's lap while humming. A burst of laughter escaped Tanya's throat as Tanya asked, "What was that?"

"That," Bella replied, "was on television." Then her eyes widened slightly, and she was quick to add, "But don't worry, it wasn't porn."

Tanya laughed once more, this one in slight disbelief. "Good to know."

"The only porn I want to be involved in is with you," Bella continued without a thought, making Tanya turn to stare at her in shock. Bella didn't notice. "But without it ending up online. And without the cameras. And without anybody else around watching us."

"So sex," Tanya clarified. "Just sex. Not porn."

Bella turned to stare up at Tanya, her eyes comically wide as her breath caught in her throat. "So you want it too?" she asked with clear hope. Before Tanya could reply, Bella seemed to suddenly be on a mission, gaining a burst of energy that Tanya didn't believe Bella had. "I'm tired, and my body feels heavy, but I can do it. I'll be the best _it_ to do. Don't worry." Bella started to struggle and fight with her pajamas, but wasn't getting anywhere. "I've been sexifying in my head a lot. Not with anyone else though, so I wasn't cheating on you. Unless I can cheat on you with you. Although maybe I wasn't cheating on you after all; the you in my head never let me get very far. The real you actually let me get farther. Which is why any sexifying factors had to happen in my head by myself."

It was as Bella managed to get the first button of her own shirt undone that Tanya snapped out of her trance, springing into action. She grabbed Bella's wrists to stop the girl from going any farther, knowing how hard it would be to stop herself from touching the human if Bella were to end up naked in front of her. To Tanya's immense surprise, Bella actually fought back, so focused on undoing the next button that she didn't even notice Tanya's attempts to stop her. However, it wasn't Bella's focus that took Tanya by surprise; it was the strength that Bella suddenly appeared to have. In order to stop Bella from undoing anymore buttons, she had to put some real vampire strength behind it. And even then it was a struggle.

"Bella, wait, I didn't mean-not yet!" Tanya grunted as she started wrestling with the human...who most likely wasn't human after all. The bed actually began to creak with the strength of their tussle, and in the back of her mind, Tanya was actually worried the bed might break.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, Tanya managed to pin Bella to the mattress on her back, holding tightly to Bella's wrists, which were now above Bella's head. Tanya froze, not just because she was straddling her mate and already incredibly worked up with a powerful desire to dominate Bella for fighting her, whether Bella realized it or not, but because of Bella's eyes. Once again, they were very clearly a vibrant purple as they stared into Tanya's own dark gold eyes. Then, after a short moment where neither of them even breathed, Bella broke their gazes by looking down.

"Ooh la la, tatas," Bella breathed. It didn't take a genius, or even a moron, to realize she was staring, very obviously, at Tanya's chest.

Tanya glanced down, and she nearly let out a curse as she realized that somehow when they were wrestling, her shirt had been torn nearly right down the middle. Even worse was that, in her rush to get to Bella, she hadn't thought to wear a bra. While one breast was on much more display than the other, the shirt somehow managed to conceal her nipple. But that nipple was definitely going to show if Tanya so much as twitched.

Just the knowledge that she was so close to skin against skin contact with her mate made it so much harder to control herself and not give in. And for some reason, seeing those purple eyes locked on her body made things even harder.

Bella then, of course, had to go and make things harder by saying, "I might have a case of the too-sexy-for-my-brain, but don't worry." Her purple eyes moved up, capturing Tanya's gaze, "I can still kiss." Once again, her eyes moved to Tanya's breasts. In a whisper, Bella added, "Everywhere."

Tanya swallowed hard as she felt herself get wet. But she wasn't about to give in, not yet. "Bella, listen to me. I want our first time to be special. I'm talking about a first date, romance, and not having to worry about your father walking in on us. Bella, are you listening?"

"Yeah. Dragonflies and paste. Kinky," Bella agreed, nodding, purple eyes still glued to Tanya's breasts.

"What?" Tanya asked, unable to even come close to comprehending what Bella was talking about. Gathering Bella's wrists up in one hand, Tanya used her other hand to grab Bella's chin, forcing the girl's head up so they could have eye contact. "Bella, I want you to understand what you really mean to me before we make love."

Bella's brow scrunched in confusion. "But I already know. And so do you." Bella squirmed, trying to get a hand free, but accidentally pressed a thigh against Tanya's crutch. When Tanya let out a choked groan, Bella froze. "I didn't mean to do that," she said, but she didn't move her leg, either.

"Soon," Tanya managed to say at last, a touch of desperation to her voice. "But only after I take you out. And I need to tell you a few things before we go through with it." Like the fact that Tanya was a vampire, for instance. And Tanya felt it was necessary to talk about what might be going on inside of Bella, as well. "Maybe we'll do it this weekend."

Bella pulled her leg back, and while she wasn't smiling, she wasn't frowning either. Instead, she cocked her head to the side, examining Tanya. Then, after a long pause, Bella asked, "Do you not like me because of my eyes?"

Once again, Tanya found herself stunned and frozen above Bella. Not because Bella knew about her own eyes-which were still purple-as Bella had probably been living with them like that her entire life. But because Bella might actually think Tanya wouldn't like her, for any reason. "What? No! Why would you ever think that?" Tanya demanded, aghast and maybe even a little hurt.

Bella blinked, still confused. "You told me so. In my dream. It was only a few hours ago, Tanya."

Tanya felt a strange, hard lump form in her stomach, and for a moment, she wondered if she might throw up. There was no way this dream could be a just a dream, could it? "What dream? What did I say?"

"You said I might do something bad soon, and that it has to do with my eyes and other things, but that you don't like my eyes the most. And that if I go through with the thing I might do, you won't like me anymore," Bella answered somberly, eyes shining with all kinds of troublesome emotions. "But I don't want to do something bad. You need to tell me what it is so I won't do it."

Swallowing hard, Tanya unconsciously tightened her grip on Bella's wrists, but neither one of them noticed. "Did I say anything else?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah. If I do the bad thing, you said you'd kill me. That you would have no choice. And that if it comes to that, it would all be my fault."

Tears sprung in Tanya's eyes, the vampire horrified of even the thought of anybody, especially her, hurting her Bella. She knew in her heart, mind, and soul that none of what Bella said could ever actually happen.

So why? Why wouldn't the sick feeling in Tanya's gut disappear?


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note: Okay guys, I know it's been forever and a day since I updated this story, but hopefully, this makes up for it, at least a little bit. Anyways, let's get on to the story._

* * *

Chapter 13

Days passed, and Bella became even clingier to Tanya, and Tanya to the human. What really made the vampire worry was that Bella, who seemed to love sleeping more than nearly anything, was starting to fight going to sleep for as long as possible, even putting up a fuss at night when it was time to go to bed. This of course didn't work well, as the more Bella seemed to fight her desire to sleep, the more often she passed out at least once an hour.

Every time Tanya asked Bella what was going on and why she was trying to fight off her need for sleep, Bella would just sigh, stroke Tanya's face, and say, "You're right, but at least you're here and all sexilicious."

"Right about what?" Tanya would always ask, putting her hand over the hand Bella laid on her face as she tried to coax the answer out of her. But Bella would never answer in a way that made sense, often looking at Tanya with confusion before attempting to wrap her limbs around Tanya's body while mumbling about fruit, for some reason or another.

The truth of the matter was, Bella was having dreams, dreams that she really didn't understand. Some would start off nice, others would start off with screams, but regardless, they all ended up in the same place. She'd end up sitting on some grass, and on a small island, surrounded by a sea of blood, another version of her would stand, laughing maniacally with eyes glowing purple. And then, from behind, Tanya would appear, wrapping her arms around the normal Bella as they watched the other Bella.

"If I can't control you," Tanya would always say, "If I can't control _that._ I will kill you. I'll have no other choice. If I don't, then you'll kill us all."

Then the other her would turn and look at them, look at Tanya, and get a really pissed off look on her face, her lips lifting in a snarl, revealing thick fangs. As the other her would start wading towards them with purpose, Bella would wake up.

Each time Bella had this dream, she'd wake up a little confused, wondering why Tanya's melons were no longer pressing against her back. Then she'd see Tanya staring at her worriedly, and Bella would feel compelled to assure Tanya that she was still her, and that this Tanya was the real one. Then she'd get distracted by Tanya's breasts once more, mostly due to the low cut of Tanya's shirt, and feel the need to have them pressed against her once more. It was the best Bella could get, as Tanya still discouraged groping when she was in the right mind, as she seemed worried about hurting Bella for some reason.

When Bella woke up this time, however, things were different. She had no idea where she had fallen asleep at, and what confused the human even more was that the golden eyes looking down on her weren't Tanya's.

"Morning, Sissleepsalot," Emmett said with a grin which was quickly covered by Bella's hand as she pressed her hand against his face and pushed him aside so she could look around the room in confusion.

"Tanya's downstairs," Rosalie said with a roll of her eyes from where she had been reading her book on the other side of the bed. "She wanted us to watch over you while she cooked you breakfast."

Bella frowned, still confused, but got distracted by Emmett licking her palm. She finally took her hand off of Emmett's face, only to wipe his saliva on his cheek, making him chuckle as he wiped his the wet spot with his shirt. Bella then decided to go to where Tanya was, and since she didn't want to have to take even a step farther than necessary, she crawled right into Rosalie's lap.

Rosalie set her book aside but didn't know what to do after that as the hundred pound human managed to get her knees and hands onto Rosalie's lap. Bella then paused, confused and unsure as to how to continue her trek.

"Can I help you?" Rosalie asked dryly, but Bella didn't seem to hear her as the brunette was suddenly filled with determination.

Getting as low as she could, Bella reached towards the floor, only to find that, thanks to her small body and the tall chair, Bella couldn't reach. She let out strange grunting sounds as she waved her hand back and forth, willing it to stretch the necessary inches to where it could touch the floor. She was stretching so far, in fact, that she went a little too far and started to fall forward.

In a flash, Rosalie grabbed Bella by the back of the shirt, preventing the girl from hitting the ground face first. Bella didn't even notice the save, instead focused on how much closer the ground had gotten.

"Bella, you have to be careful," Rosalie chided the human, but this time, Bella actually heard her.

"I can't, I'm flying," Bella replied as she struggled to reach, now all four limbs flailing around since Bella was across Rosalie's lap on her stomach.

"That isn't flying, Bellsy, but there's lots of fun two people can have in that position. I bet Tanya would love to show you all sorts of joys with you across her lap like this sometime. Rose and I sure do love it a lot," Emmett said with a loud laugh, unable to contain it at watching Bella struggle.

"Tanya likes this?" Bella asked in confusion, looking over her shoulder at Emmett.

"Oh my god." Rosalie groaned. "Emmett, shut up. Bella, how about I-"

Before Rosalie can finish, Kate burst into the room, her eyes bright and a grin in place as she focused right on Bella. "Sorry guys, but I can't hold back any longer. I've been waiting for her to wake up for hours." She then scooped Bella up, holding the girl's body sideways under one arm like a football, and ran right out of the room. The entire time Kate was running, Bella had her arms stretched out in front of her, hands curled into fists, body straight, and everyone could hear the monotone "Weeeeeeeeeee," that came from Bella, clearly enjoying being carried in that way on some level.

"Kate," Tanya snapped from the kitchen, stopping Kate just in time from using Bella as a battering ram on the door to escape outside. "I already told you, you can't kidnap her."

"But she's awake this time," Kate whined, pouting pathetically.

"I don't care. I made her breakfast, and I want her to wake up more before you drag her into even more trouble than she already gets in on her own," Tanya shot back as she went about setting food on the table for the human.

"But she never wakes up," Kate complained.

"Which is why I said I wanted her to wake up more, not completely wake up," Tanya replied calmly, pointing at the empty chair in front of the full plate of food. "Now sit her down here so she can eat."

The entire time that the two sisters had spoken, Bella had been completely quiet and still, her eyes fixated on Tanya. But when Kate started to obey Tanya's order with a sigh, Bella started to struggle, surprising both of them.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Tanya asked, alarmed. "Kate, put her down, you might be squeezing her too hard."

Kate was quick to put Bella down, making sure to put the human on her feet, then act as support when Bella nearly fell over, unbalanced by her own struggles.

"You need to sit down first," Bella announced, staring seriously at Tanya. She proceeded to try to walk to Tanya's side, only to nearly fall over twice, one being caught by Kate, the second time, falling right into Tanya's arms.

"Why is that?" Tanya asked with a soft smile on her face, looking down at her mate with adoration as she pulled Bella against her body.

For a moment, Bella didn't reply, thoroughly distracted by Tanya's smile and the feel of Tanya's body against her own. Then she snapped out of it, reluctantly pulling herself from Tanya's arms, and proceeded to try and pull out the chair next to the one that was Bella's. She somehow managed to pull it out with enough force that one of the legs slammed right into Bella's leg, and hard.

Everyone in the room froze, sure the blow had to have hurt, and Tanya was quick to put her hand on the small of Bella's back in case Bella fell over. But she didn't, surprisingly enough, and after ten seconds of silence, Bella looked down at her leg with a frown.

"Ow."

Kate, Alice, and Emmett cracked up laughing, and everyone else either had to stifle their own laughter or at least hide their smiles. All but Tanya, of course.

"Are you okay?" Tanya asked anxiously, only just restraining herself from bending down and pulling up Bella's pants leg to examine the damage for herself. She didn't want to risk upsetting Bella's balance again, after all.

"Sit in the chair," Bella said, getting back on task. She grabbed Tanya's hand with both of hers and started to pull, putting all of her strength into it.

"Okay, Bella, I'll sit down. Just be careful," Tanya murmured softly as she lowered herself into the chair, making sure to use her strength to keep Bella from falling once more, than get her to stand upright without stumbling once Tanya was seated. Tanya was about to pull herself into the table, giving Irina a look to let her sister know that she should keep a close eye on Bella and make sure the human didn't hurt herself as Bella sat down next to her, but was then given quite the surprise when Bella threw herself into Tanya's lap.

"Bella, what are you…?" Tanya trailed off, bewildered beyond compare, as Bella, now with her stomach against Tanya's legs, held her arms and legs straight out and began moving them furiously back and forth with a look of determination on her face.

Immediately, Emmett burst out into his loudest laugh today as Rosalie glared at him, backhanding him hard in the stomach. "See what you did?"

"I didn't think she'd take it like that!" Emmett protested, still laughing.

"What's going on?" Tanya asked, still incredibly confused as she looked between the scene on her lap and Emmett and Rosalie.

Before anyone could answer, Bella got up, and with a calmness about her, sat down at her seat and picked up her fork. Her eyes landed on Tanya long enough for Bella to say, "You're welcome." Then Bella focused on the food with a single minded intensity, and she started to shovel the food into her mouth.

Everything was quiet for a long moment once more, interrupted only by Emmett's laughter and Rosalie trying to hush him, but Tanya managed to get back on track as she focused on Emmett and Rosalie once more.

"What was that?" Tanya asked, but only after she regained her composure.

Sighing, Rosalie said, "My genius here made a stupid comment about our private lives and yours after Bella fell on my lap, and it seems she took that comment way too seriously and literally."

At first, Tanya had to struggle with her possessive instincts flaring as she thought of Bella in Rosalie's lap, but she reigned them in quickly. She could already piece together what happened, and she smiled as she looked lovingly at Bella. It was clear that Bella thought...whatever that was...would make Tanya happy, and it warmed the coven leader to know Bella had wanted to do that, especially after just waking up, as usually all Bella could think about at that time was food.

That's right. Bella was still Bella, and it was clear Bella loved her, no matter how strange her behavior was. If anything, Bella's strange behavior only made it clearer how much Tanya meant to the human. It was also thanks to this strange behavior that Tanya wasn't sure how Bella would react to certain scenarios, and while Tanya didn't think Bella would react negatively to what Tanya wanted to share, the coven leader couldn't help but feel nervous.

After all, the two of them couldn't stay like they were forever. If Tanya wanted to spend eternity with her mate, and of course she did, she would have to tell Bella the truth. Tanya couldn't, shouldn't, wait any longer.

It was about time Bella knew that Tanya was a vampire.


End file.
